Claridad
by Cecil Pierce
Summary: Una historia de amor entre el Lord de las tierras del Oeste y su protegida.
1. Inicio

_InuYasha no me pertenece. Solo la trama es mía y algunos de los personajes ficticios. _

Mi primera historia publicada de Sesshomaru &amp; Rin! Tengo más empolvadas en mis documentos, pero esta será corta y con poca drama, así que decidí publicarla de una vez. ******Advierto que los capítulos son cortos... y que actualizaré muy rápido!

Comenten!

* * *

**Claridad**

Era de noche y la luna llena había tomado su lugar entre las estrellas y el firmamento negro. Rin yacía sentada sobre la base de un gran cerezo apreciando todo aquel paisaje. Acababa de cumplir veinte años y su amo Sesshōmaru le había regalado tantas cosas innecesarias que ella había aceptado de buena gana. Ya no era una niña a pesar de que seguía teniendo el corazón de una, se había convertido en una hermosa mujer que los terratenientes y empleados de las tierras de Sesshōmaru, no podían dejar de desear y enloquecer. Nadie tenía permiso de acercarse a la señorita Rin, así que aquellos hombres se quedaban con las ganas de poder estar con Rin conformándose con las sonrisas que Rin les daba.

Rin había pasado de las flores y los juegos a ayudar la sacerdotisa Kagome a cuidar enfermos y a ayudar a mujeres a dar a luz. Sesshōmaru no estaba muy feliz con eso, pero ver la sonrisa de Rin le hacía el demonio más pleno en el planeta, no que lo admitiera alguna vez.

― ¡Ah! ¡Lord Sesshōmaru! ―gritó Rin al verle caminar hacia ella.

Tenía toda esa gracia en él, era alto, guapo y tenía el porte de mil reyes.

―Deberías de estar dormida, Rin ―habló con su voz tan fría y seria.

Ella sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que él se sentara a su lado.

―Es mi cumpleaños, venga, siéntese conmigo ―le pidió amablemente.

Rin había cambiado, ya no era la chiquilla que disparataba cosas al hablar y se la pasaba persiguiendo mariposas, era una mujer que había crecido rápidamente ante sus ojos y eso no le estaba gustando nada, pareciera que en cualquier momento pudiese alejarse de ahí para ir con los suyos, aquellos humanos que el tanto despreciaba.

― ¿Ve que bonita esta la noche? ―susurró ella recargándose levemente en su hombro. Sesshōmaru la vio de reojo―. Gracias por los regalos, señor Sesshōmaru ―dijo ella descubriendo que él la veía.

El asintió pero no dijo nada, sabía que el señor Sesshōmaru era un hombre de pocas palabras y ella jamás le había exigido más de las que él decidía hablar.

― ¿Cómo sabe que hoy es mi cumpleaños? ―preguntó ella en un susurro―. ¿Fue el día en el que me encontró muerta?

Él se tensó levemente ante esas palabras.

―Sí.

― ¿Cuándo muera de verdad, usted me recordara? ¿Llevara flores a mi tumba como los humanos acostumbran? ―preguntó ella viéndolo―. Una vez le pregunté pero usted no respondió nada…

―No digas tonterías, Rin.

― ¡Eso fue lo que usted dijo! Dígame, ¿piensa hacerlo?

Él se removió incomodo en su lugar haciendo a Rin separarse de él y mirarlo con insistencia.

―No hables de muerte en tu cumpleaños ―fue lo único que él dijo para que Rin sonriera, suspirara y se volviera a recargar en su hombro.

― ¿Usted cree que pueda ser tan buena sacerdotisa como la señora Kagome? ―preguntó de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru estaba acostumbrado a las preguntas de Rin, eran una parte de ella que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

―No serás sacerdotisa, Rin.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó súbitamente triste.

―Lo tienes todo aquí, no necesitas nada más.

Ella suspiró quedito.

―Quiero ser sacerdotisa ―fue lo que dijo para fruncir el ceño―. Usted nunca quiere que haga nada, ¿qué se supone que hare cuando me tenga que marchar de aquí? ―preguntó levemente molesta sorprendiendo a Sesshōmaru quien la vio taparse la boca con los ojos bien abiertos y escuchando los latidos de su corazón desbocados.

― ¿De qué hablas?

Ella bajó su mirada y la luz de luna deslumbró en su cabello carbón.

―Bueno yo… tengo veinte años, señor Sesshōmaru… y… tendré que irme de aquí pronto, ¿no es así?

Él se enfureció ante eso.

― ¿Acaso no te gusta vivir en el palacio?

― ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que me gusta vivir aquí! Es solo que… ha cuidado de mi bastante tiempo, señor, creo que es hora de seguir mi camino, ¿no lo cree usted? Además usted… bueno, yo he escuchado…

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué has escuchado? ―la miró con el ceño casi fruncido.

―El otro día escuché a unas sirvientas decir que... ―se mordió los labios desesperada― usted se comprometería con una mujer del reino del sur… con una yōkai como usted… ¿es eso cierto, señor Sesshōmaru? ―abrió y cerró sus ojos viéndole.

Las ganas de Sesshōmaru de destrozar las bocas de esas mujeres le inundaron al escuchar esas palabras. Pero vio los grandes ojos cafés de Rin y se tranquilizó un poco, esos ojos que le llevaban a soñar cosas agradables y le traían felicidad pura y real.

― ¿Usted se comprometerá con una mujer? ―susurró.

No sabía porque pero eso le dolía, jamás había visto a su amo con ninguna mujer. La repentina noticia le causaba algo que jamás había sentido.

―No es cierto, Rin. No hagas caso de las habladurías de las sirvientas.

Ella sonrió.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó emocionada―. ¿No se casara con nadie? ―su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver a su amo negar levemente con su cabeza―. No sé porque, ¡pero eso me alegra mucho! ―sonrió abrazándolo.

Él se quedó quieto sintiendo el cuerpo esbelto y fino de Rin añadirse a su cuerpo, Rin ya no era una chiquilla de siete, ahora tenía veinte y su cuerpo era el de una mujer, solo que ella no lo entendía y seguía abrazándolo y lanzándose como si fuese una niñita.

― ¿Por qué te pone feliz? ―preguntó empezando a pensar en cosas que un gran demonio como él no debía pensar.

―No lo sé, señor Sesshōmaru ―se encogió de hombros―. ¡Si supiera usted que me daba tanto coraje pensar en ello! ―gritó arrugando el ceño como una niña caprichosa―. No quiero que usted se case con nadie más, ¿eso está bien?

Sesshōmaru pudo sonreír ahí mismo, pudo besarla, abrazarla y llevarla a su habitación a hacerle el amor, pero no hizo nada de eso, solo se le quedó viendo y asintió.

― ¿Enserio? Porque yo pensé que estaba mal… ¿sabe? Un chico vino el otro día y me pidió que me casara con él ―confesó sentándose frente a él.

El paró todo pensamiento y se fijó en Rin quien estaba sentada en flor de loto frente a él.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Le dije que sí, escaparemos en una semana ―sonrió en grande.

Él se puso rígido y se levantó súbitamente mientras que ella se empezaba a carcajear.

― ¡No es cierto! ―gritó―. Solo juego, señor Sesshōmaru ―se rio como diablilla.

Sesshōmaru se relajó rápidamente aunque no borró el claro enojo de su rostro. Ella también se paró y se puso a su lado.

―Le dije que no podría casarme con él porque me iría de aquí y no volvería jamás…

―Pero no te iras, Rin ―sentenció él.

― ¿No quiere que me vaya? ―preguntó viéndolo desde su pequeña estatura.

El no dijo nada y volteó su rostro hacia otro lugar.

―Sé que usted nunca habla de sus sentimientos, señor Sesshōmaru… pero es necesario que me diga si quiere que me quede o no, de otra forma, yo me iré y no volveré.

Sesshōmaru la vio lentamente, la vida se le fue en ello mientras que la chica esperaba por una respuesta. ¿En qué momento Rin se había convertido en un ser tan importante en su vida?

―No te iras ―fue lo que dijo antes de empezar a caminar hacia el palacio―. No quiero que te vayas.

Desapareció por el pasillo del jardín y ella se mordió los labios, sintiéndose feliz como nunca. ¡Su señor no quería que ella se marchara! Jamás había estado tan feliz en todos sus veinte años de vida, se quedaría a vivir con su amo por siempre.


	2. Partida

**Gracias a: Raquel16SesshxRin, Serena Sailor Moon, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Haydea princess of Janina, Mariana SR, serena tsukino chiba, Arovi, xXxsailorFanxXx, Clau Gazz, Wiinry Elriic, HarleyQuinn18, guest x 3.  
**

Hola a todos! Me alegra que la historia haya tenido tan buena aceptación! Rin de cierto modo idolatra a Sesshomaru y lo ama pero no lo sabe, Sesshomaru por otro lado sabe que siente algo por Rin y no sabe que hacer al respecto. En los próximos capítulos veremos más de esto juju.

*Recuerden que los caps son cortos.

**Gracias a las chicas que dejaron comentarios, bye!**

* * *

**2.**

―Hora de levantarse, Rin ―su nana habló.

― ¡No quiero, Matsu! ¡Es temprano y tengo sueño, déjame dormir! ―rezongó escondiéndose entre las sabanas.

Matsu rio.

―Vamos, levántate, el amo Sesshōmaru quiere que desayunes con él.

― ¿Enserio? ―salió rápido de su escondite―. Pero si es sábado, nunca desayunamos juntos en sábado ―dijo empezando a arreglarse.

―Me pidió que te levantara, vamos, arréglate para desayunar.

Rin terminó de arreglarse y caminó desde su habitación hasta el gran comedor que era usado para comer.

―Buenos días señor ―saludó Rin con alegría y sentándose a su lado en la silla próxima a la cabecera―. ¿Por qué desayunamos juntos en sábado? ¿No tiene reuniones a las cual atender? ¿Está todo bien? ―preguntó empezando a comer.

Sesshōmaru le dio una miradita para después darle un sorbo a su te.

―Hay algo de lo que te quiero hablar, Rin ―dijo haciendo a Rin parar de comer.

― ¿De qué?

―Saldré de las tierras.

Ella retuvo palabras de oposición y esperó a que él terminara de hablar.

―Han surgido problemas en el reino Katan y requieren mi ayuda, tú te quedaras aquí y te comportaras mientras yo estoy fuera. ¿Entendiste? ―la vio con mucha seriedad, Rin no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

―Pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? ―preguntó viéndolo con sus grandes ojos cafés.

El volteó su cabeza, si ella le daba esa mirada, sería capaz de quedarse y no atender a aquel asunto.

―Un mes.

― ¡¿Un mes?! ¿Tano tiempo? ―preguntó retumbando sus puñitos en la mesa―. ¿Me va a dejar sola un mes? ¿Qué voy a hacer sin usted? ―dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Sesshōmaru tragó en seco, no podía ser que una humana lo pusiera de esa forma, quería quedarse con ella y jamás irse.

―Será solo un mes, Rin.

― ¡Un mes es mucho!

El negó.

―No lo es. Recuerda que te tienes que comportar, si otro hombre viene a pedirte que te cases con él tú…

― ¡Jamás me casaría con nadie más, señor Sesshōmaru! ―gritó soltando lagrimas―. ¿Usted quiere que me case con alguien más?

El la vio desde lo imponente de su altura, de su mirada y de su porte, aun sentado era un hombre intimidante.

―Si otro hombre viene a pedirte que te cases con él, le dirás que no. Es una orden, Rin.

Ella abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, se sorbió los mocos y se limpió las lágrimas.

Bajó su mirada y jugó con sus manos.

―Si… yo… lo siento, señor Sesshōmaru ―susurró―. Tengo veinte años ya, los humanos envejecemos y morimos, señor, ¿algún día me casare? ―preguntó haciendo a Sesshōmaru enojar.

―No.

― ¿No? ¿Cómo no? ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haré?

―Cuando regrese del viaje hablaremos, parto enseguida ―anunció para pararse e irse de ahí.

Rin se quedó sentada en la mesa, metida en sus pensamientos y apenas y notando a su amo irse de ahí.

― ¡Espere! ―gritó yendo tras de él―. Le extrañare mucho, señor Sesshōmaru ―dijo una vez que él había volteado a verla―. ¿Me extrañara también?

Rin pudo jurar ver una sonrisa tenue y vaga en su rostro, sonrió también tomando eso como un sí y lo abrazó para poder sentir que lo tendría por un mes a su lado.

―Cuídese mucho ―pidió ella para que él asintiera y se fuera de ahí.

Iba a ser un mes muy largo.


	3. ¡Drama Queen!

**Gracias a: PAMILA DE CASTRO, Rin-Lady-of-the West, Yuri-yu, BT, melinezca, serena tsukino chiba, Estelaluna, Inu-chan, Wiinry Elriic, HarleyQuinn18. **

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios! Chicas, dejen de hacer conclusiones! En una de esas me van a adivinar lo que va a pasar y ya no va a ser sorpresa... u.u Bueno, Sesshomaru se fue y ahora vamos a ver que va a pasar en su ausencia!

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**

* * *

**3.**

Había pasado una semana desde que Sesshōmaru había salido de las tierras del oeste a las del norte para ayudar en una pequeña guerra que habían empezado los del sur. Jaken se encontraba con él, así como otros de sus yōkais terratenientes y varios hanyōs que habían demostrado ser lo suficientes resistentes y buenos para estar en el ejército del Lord del Oeste.

Sesshōmaru había cambiado mucho recientes los hechos con su medio hermano y su pareja humana, también el hecho de que Rin viviera a su lado por ya más de quince años, lo había ablandado lo suficiente para que él permitiese tener hanyōs como su medio hermano en el ejército. Jamás se imaginó que unos hanyō estuvieran peleando la misma guerra junto a yōkais y el.

¿Por qué había dejado que sus pensamientos cambiaran tanto? Sabia porque, era por Rin, era por el hecho de que aquella chiquilla que era parlanchina y distraída le habían dado el visto bueno de la vida, Rin no era como nadie que jamás hubiese conocido, incluso era diferente a muchos humanos. Por eso había decidido quedarse con ella, sentía que Rin le pertenecía y no podía ser de otra manera, él la había revivido, ella había escogido quedarse con él y por encima, lo había escogido de entre la aldea humana de su medio hermano y de él. Lo había escogido a él sobre los humanos, los de su raza, él había sido primero y eso le llenaba el alma de algo que jamás en sus quinientos años había experimentado.

Rin era todo lo que jamás había tenido para él; una distracción, un pensamiento nuevo, una sonrisa que le llenaba. Rin era una parte que se había vuelto indispensable en su vida y planeaba quedarse con ella por muchos siglos.

…

― ¡Ya han pasado tres semanas, Matsu! ¡Quiero que vuelva ya! ―se quejó Rin tirada en su cama, haciendo un berrinche melodramático y haciendo reír a Matsu―. ¡Me voy a morir, Matsu! ¡Mira como muero!

Matsu negó levemente con su cabeza.

―Eres muy exagerada, mi niña. Pronto volverá, dijo que estaría fuera un mes.

―Sí, sí, se lo que dijo… un mes ―rodó sus ojos.

Matsu volvió a reír y el cabello purpura de yōkai, brilló suavemente con los rayos del sol.

―Dime, Matsu, ¿cuántos años tienes? ―preguntó Rin viendo el cabello de la yōkai.

Matsu sonrió y algunas pequeñas arrugas de expresión se empezaron a formar en su rostro.

―Soy más vieja que el amo ―susurró casi en secreto haciendo reír a Rin.

― ¿Enserio? ¿Quién podría ser más viejo que el amo? ―preguntó haciendo reír a Matsu.

―Tengo mil años, Rin ―confesó ordenando la habitación de Rin―. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

―Es solo que tu cabello es muy bonito, el mío es negro y sin chiste, ¿crees que si me convierto en demonio como tú, podré tener el cabello así de bonito?

―Tu cabello es bonito y distinto al de nosotros los yōkais, por eso es que muchos terratenientes y soldados se sienten atraídos por ti, cariño; se han cansado de las yōkais.

― ¡Pero si todas son tan hermosas! ¿Cómo pueden sentirse atraídas por una simple humana? ―preguntó viéndose el cuerpo y tomándose el cabello entre los dedos.

Matsu se encogió de hombros.

―Humanos o yōkais, los hombres son un misterio para las mujeres, ¡y te lo digo yo que he vivido una eternidad!

Rin se carcajeó.

―Y dime, Matsu, ¿crees que si me convierto en una yōkai, el señor Sesshōmaru se fije en mí? ―preguntó dando una vueltecilla en su kimono de casa.

Matsu ahogó una exclamación.

― ¿Gustas del señor Sesshōmaru, Rin? Es un hombre muy viejo para ti, apenas tienes veinte años ―exclamó escandalizada.

―Mmm… la sacerdotisa Kagome tiene veintiocho años y el señor InuYasha tiene más doscientos, casi trecientos… ellos son esposos y tienen muchos hijos, ¿por qué yo no me puedo casar con el señor Sesshōmaru?

Matsu se talló la cara.

―Porque tú mereces estar con un humano de tu edad, mi niña.

―No quiero estar con humano de mi edad… él señor Sesshōmaru dijo que jamás me casaría, ¿qué se supone que tenga que hacer? Me quedaré en el palacio hasta que sea una anciana y moriré aquí.

Matsu la vio y sonrió apenas.

― ¿Él dijo eso? ―Rin asintió―. Bueno, falta mucho para eso, cariño, no pienses en ello ahora. No recuerdo que fueras tan dramática ―se burló.

―Creo que es porque tengo mi periodo, lo siento Matsu ―se disculpó―. Es mejor que estar llorando, supongo ―se encogió de hombros.

Matsu sonrió y Rin decidió ayudar en la cocina para olvidarse de que extrañaba a su amo.


	4. Paseo

**Gracias a: Astron, Yuri-yu, CruxMarie, Melinezca, xXxsailorFanxXx, PAMILA DE CASTRO, PAMILA DE CASTRO, HarleyQuinn18, Johan Taisho, Clau Gazz, Rin-Lady-of-the West.  
**

Hola! Gracias por los comentarios n.n Rin ya se esta dando cuenta de muchas cosas y ahora falta que Sesshomaru regrese para que ver que va a pasar...

Nos leemos en el que sigue, bye!

* * *

**4.**

―Iré a los establos, Matsu, visitare a mi caballo ―sonrió contenta.

Matsu la vio irse y enseguida empezó las preparaciones de la comida. Unas sirvientas estaban hablando algo acerca del amo Sesshōmaru que ella no prestó atención hasta que la palabra compromiso salió al aire.

―Escuché que el señor Sesshōmaru viene al palacio con una yōkai ―susurró una sirvienta de cabellos rojizos.

La de cabello azul asintió.

―Yo escuché que es su prometida, los reinos tienen que formas alianzas y ellos tendrán que contraer matrimonio.

―Basta de hablar tonterías, póngase a trabajar ―ordenó Matsu enojada.

Las sirvientas se escurrieron por ahí para seguir su trabajo y Matsu pensó en lo triste que su niña estaría si el amo llegara al palacio con una yōkai.

…

― ¡Hola, Momo! ¿Cómo estas, caballito? ―le acarició la nariz―. ¿Me extrañaste? Debí de haber venido a verte antes… lo siento, Momo.

― ¿Señorita Rin? ―preguntó alguien tras de ella.

Rin volteó para encontrarse a Roku Horai, uno de los pocos hanyō que ocupaban un lugar en el ejército del Lord del Oeste.

―Hola, Roku. ¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó ella amablemente.

Roku sonrió y se acercó a ella.

―Bien, ¿qué hace?

―Visito a Momo, ¿y Dai? Siempre están juntos, ¿dónde está él ahora?

―Mi hermano fue seleccionado para acompañar al Lord a las tierras del norte ―dijo acariciando al caballo de Rin―. ¿Qué hará esta noche?

Rin negó.

―Nada, ¿por qué?

― ¿Quiere ir a la aldea de humanos que hay cerca? Hay una celebración de algo de humanos ―se encogió de hombros.

Rin sonrió en grande.

― ¡Me encantaría ir!

Roku sonrió, sonrojarse y rascándose la cabeza. ¿Quién diría que tendría la suerte de salir con Rin?

…

―Estaré bien, Matsu, Roku estará conmigo y son muy amables en esa aldea. ¿Recuerdas cuando fui a cuidar a los niños? Verás que regreso pronto y te traeré muchos regalos.

Matsu sonrió y ordenó a un soldado más acompañarlos en el camino, no era un tramo largo, tal vez diez minutos a caballo, pero Matsu estaba a cargo de la protección de la niña mientras que el amo se encontraba lejos.

― ¡Adiós, Matsu! ―gritó arriba de Momo―. ¡Regresare pronto! ―se despidió como si nunca la volviera a ver y se dedicó a cantar sobre su caballo mientras que Roku trotaba en su caballo a un lado y el otro soldado iba por detrás.

― ¿Hace cuánto que no salía del palacio?

―Por favor, no me hables de usted, ¡me siento tan vieja! Solo tengo veinte ―dijo haciendo sonrojar a Roku―. Tal vez un mes, salí para ayudar a la señora Kagome a dar a luz a una yōkai muy bonita que pasaba por la aldea, iba a tener trillizos y su esposo no sabía qué hacer, eran primerizos. Todo fue muy tierno ―sonrió Rin al atardecer.

Roku sonrió viendo a Rin acariciar a Momo.

― ¡Hemos llegado! ―gritó al ver a toda la gente en el mercado, fuera de sus pequeñas chozas y a niños jugando aquí y allá.

Se bajó rápidamente de su caballo, entregándoselo al otro soldado y arrastró a Roku al mercado de artesanías que había en la aldea.

―Hay tantas cosas por comprar, le compraré algo a todos, ¡a todos! ―gritó emocionada empezando a comprar cositas y vestidos, para las sirvientas y cosas de hombre para los terratenientes.

―Dime Rin… ¿has pensado en casarte algún día? ―preguntó Roku caminando a su lado.

Rin paró en seco y bajó su mirada mientras que recibía una bolsita con collares.

―Uhm… no lo he pensado, creo que aun soy muy joven para eso…

Roku asintió y cruzó sus manos hacia atrás, no comentó nada más viendo como Rin había evadido el tema por completo y se dedicaron a hablar de esto y de aquello.

Llegó a un puestecito en donde había muchos amuletos, el señor bigotudo y encorvado le habló de amuletos del amor, de la suerte, de la amistad y del dinero.

―Oh, pero yo no necesito nada ―respondió ella admirando todas las cositas brillosas.

El señor sonrió como un abuelo y puso una mano a lado de su boca.

― ¿No hay por ahí algún chico… usted sabe, al que quiera conquistar? ―preguntó despacito como diciendo un secreto y alzando sus cejas pobladas arriba y abajo haciendo reír a Rin.

―Bueno… no lo sé, hay alguien pero no sé qué siento por él, ¿eso cuenta?

― ¡Oh, claro! Este amuleto funcionara para usted ―levantó un amuleto pequeñito y celeste―. Le ayudara a aclarar sus sentimientos y los de esa persona especial también ―guiñó un ojo.

Rin volvió a reír como chiquilla y le compró el amuleto al señor.

― ¡Gracias, abuelito! ―gritó alejándose de él.

― ¡No soy un abuelito! ―gritó enfurruñado, a lo lejos se escuchó un _¡abuelo!_ Y una serie de reproches más haciendo que Rin se fuera de ahí tranquila y sonriente.

Rin fue con los niños, recordando cuando ella era una niña que seguía al señor Sesshōmaru, cuando las cosas eran sencillas y no sentía todo eso que ahora sentía, la vida era tranquila y no era para nada complicada como lo era ahora. Se preguntaba si el señor Sesshōmaru también había cambiado al pasar los años.


	5. Regreso

**Muito obrigado a: PAMILA DE CASTRO, serena tsukino chiba, Bastard Tendencies, Shanthiyen, HarleyQuinn18, Astron, Wiinry Elriic, Un guest, Melinezca, Claudia Gazziero, EveSango, Nina Darkholme, yue-taisho, Meaow, Shanthiyen.**

Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews, hola a las chicas nuevas que se vienen integrando, espero que la historia les este gustando.

**PAMILA DE CASTRO** mencionó que la edad de Rin en ese entonces (en la era Sengoku) para casarse, sería siendo por los 16 y me hizo la notita de que aquí ya es vieja para casarse y esas cosas... lo que pasa es que sentí que Sesshomaru no podría aprovecharse de una Rin tan pequeña. Sentí que tendría la valentía de "aprovecharse" ya que ella dejara la adolescencia atrás, creo que ahora esta mas desarrollada y él, de una manera más carnal y animal, la encuentra más atractiva n.n

Sigamos con los demás reviews: Yo también odié a las sirvientas chismosas! Pero bueno, veremos que pasa con eso juju Muchas han preguntado por Roku y como es el hanyou, pues Roku es el Hanyou que aparece en la 4ta película de InuYasha: Fuego en la isla mística. Supongo que en el próximo capítulo puedo darle una breve descripción, siento eso :c

Gracias a las chicas que se molestan en dejar un review, significa mucho! La trama hasta ahorita es muy igual a muchas de RinxSessh. De hecho, quise hacer esta historia que es como un remake de las tramas que la mayoría de las fans de ellos escribe. Es muy light, casual, fácil de escribir y tiene, por supuesto, un final feliz. Claro que habrán complicaciones pero eso ya será más adelante... la descripción dice que esta es una historia de amor y será una que tenga un final feliz :)

Nos seguimos leyendo, las amo!

* * *

**5.**

― ¡Hoy se cumple un mes! ―gritó Rin, emocionada y dando saltos por todo el palacio.

Las sirvientas la veían con diversión y se reían con ella. Rin no podía evitar saltar de alegría al saber que su señor volvía de aquella pelea.

― ¡Un mes! ―canturreó por todo el palacio.

Matsu sonrió y siguió con sus deberes mientras veía a Rin correr al patio en donde el amo siempre aterrizaba junto con Ah―Un y Jaken.

Rin esperó paciente hasta que dio la noche y luchó con el sueño lo más que pudo. Sin embargo, no pudo más y se quedó dormida bajo el gran cerezo esperando a que su amo regresara.

Sesshōmaru llegó minutos después de que ella se hubiese quedado dormida y apreció el rostro tierno y cansado que Rin llevaba puesto. Despachó a Jaken y un soldado llevó a Ah―Un a su lugar correspondiente. Él se quedó junto a Rin hasta levantarla y llevarla en brazos a su habitación. Hacía tanto que no la cargaba, era tan liviana como una pluma y frágil como un pétalo de rosa, sentía que en cualquier momento podría quebrarse y desaparecer de su vida. Aquel pensamiento causó estragos en alguna parte de su pecho, estragos que su orgullo de demonio le hizo olvidar.

Rin se revolvió inquieta en su pecho, acurrucó su cabeza en su corazón y abrió los ojos asustada.

― ¿Sesshōmaru? ―preguntó tallándose los ojos.

Él paró rápidamente al escuchar que ella lo llamaba por su nombre a secas.

―Duerme, Rin ―dijo caminando con ella en brazos.

― ¡Regresó! ―gritó emocionada atrayendo sus brazos hasta su cuello y rodeándolo. Él no dijo nada―. ¿Cómo le fue?

―Bien. No debiste de haberte quedado dormida fuera.

―Pero quería esperarlo… y usted tardó mucho ―dijo indignada haciendo que él levantara una ceja levemente.

―El viaje se atrasó un poco.

Ella hizo un puchero y se sonrojó notablemente al darse cuenta de que estaba cerca de su señor. Escondió la cara en su pecho y aspiró su aroma a tierra, madera y cuero.

―No tiene que cargarme… ―dijo bajito.

El no dijo nada y siguió caminando con ella en brazos.

―Fui a la aldea con Roku ―dijo de nuevo ganando su atención.

― ¿Por qué? ―fue su inmediata pregunta.

―Ah, porque me invitó a un festival que había. Le compré un regalo, ¿lo quiere ver? ―preguntó emocionada y revoloteando en sus brazos.

Rin era tan pequeña y él era tan grande que pudo haberla cargado por años sin molestia alguna, era increíblemente cómodo tenerla de esa forma y él, de nuevo, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tales pensamientos.

Llegaron a su habitación y él entró con ella en brazos. Todo ahí olía a ella, a flores, aceites y a su olor particular que con el paso de los años había aprendido a amar e incluso extrañar.

―Vamos, bájeme para que le pueda dar su regalo.

El la bajó muy a su pesar y ella se arregló el kimono rosa que llevaba puesto. Caminó hasta su cajonera de madera y sacó de ahí un collar con un colmillo de perro de plata.

―Mire, me recordó a usted ―dijo dejando caer el colguije con sus dedos―. ¿Le gusta? ―preguntó emocionada.

Sesshōmaru admiró el collar de plata que brillaba con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Rin. Había una lamparita de aceite prendida pero era poca la luz que irradiaba, ahí estaban prácticamente a oscuras. Aun así, pudo ver la sonrisa y el sonrojo de Rin, sus ojos abriéndose y cerrándose, toda ella era simplemente espectacular.

―Me gusta, gracias Rin.

Ella sonrió más y más y se paseó por su habitación hasta llegar a la lamparita y hacer que irradiara más luz.

― ¿Tiene sueño? ¿Quiere platicar conmigo? ¿Es tarde ya? ¿Deberíamos esperar para mañana? ―preguntó emocionada―. Es que de pronto ya no tengo sueño.

―Es tarde, sí.

Ella asintió despacito y jugando con sus dedos.

― ¿Eso es un sí para platicar? ―preguntó emocionada―. ¡Venga! ―lo arrastró hasta su cama―. Mi cama no es tan grande como la suya, pero cabemos los dos si nos sentamos ―sonrió.

― ¿Te portaste bien en mi ausencia?

Ella asintió de inmediato.

― ¡Claro que lo hice! Aunque lo extrañé mucho, ¿usted me extrañó?

Él no dijo nada y ella suspiró.

― ¿Le ha gustado su regalo? ¿Se lo pondrá?

El asintió y ella sonrió.

― ¿Qué hizo allá? ¿Peleó? ¿Está herido? ―preguntó examinando su rostro y las partes visibles de su cuerpo, sus manos, parte de su antebrazo, sus ropas estaban limpias y su rostro impecable―. Está bien.

―Lo estoy.

― ¿Por qué no me llevó? ―preguntó ladeando su cabeza.

―Las cosas no son como antes, Rin ―dijo haciéndola suspirar con aburrición―. Nos hemos establecido y no tenemos necesidad de vagar como lo hacíamos antes, además, estas segura en el palacio. Necesitas acatar órdenes y quedarte aquí, Rin.

Ella asintió.

―Pero ya no se vaya por tanto tiempo… fue mucho tiempo.

― ¿Saliste a la aldea de los humanos?

―Sí, sí. Roku me invitó y compré regalos para todos. Fue muy divertido.

Sesshōmaru asintió pensando en el atrevimiento de ese muchachito.

― ¿Te agrada ese chico?

Rin se encogió de hombros.

―Es un buen amigo ―sonrió sin mucho interés.

Sesshōmaru asintió ante aquello. Podía decir que Rin no estaba interesada, que hablar de algo más le aburría y era grato saber que prefería hablar con él aunque él no hiciera o dijera mucho más que asentir y hablar monosílabos.

― ¿Has comido bien?

Ella asintió de nuevo.

―Sabe que siempre me porto bien cuando usted sale ―le sonrió―. ¿Usted se portó bien? ―preguntó entrecerrando sus ojos y riendo después―. ¡Es una broma! ―exclamó―. Prometa que ya no se irá por tanto tiempo.

Sesshōmaru la admiró secretamente, ahí, delante de ella y con sus ojos cafés pegados a él. No podía evitar ver a Rin de otra forma, si bien, jamás la había visto de la forma en la que todos pensaban, ahora los sentimientos y pensamientos se intensificaban dando lugar al temor, orgullo y enojo. Un demonio de renombre como lo era él, no podía relacionarse de esa manera con una simple humana. Siempre que pensaba eso, su mente le gritaba que Rin no era una simple humana, que era Rin y era _su humana_. Había tratado de dejar tales pensamientos atrás, pero siempre volvían a aparecer y era casi imposible dejar de pensarlo o pensarla a ella en sí.

―No puedo asegurar nada.

Ella rodó sus ojos de nuevo como una niña caprichosa, haciéndolo suavizar su expresión.

―Es tarde, debes dormir ―anunció él parándose de la cama y caminando a la entrada.

― ¡No! Por favor, quédese un poco más ―suplicó ella tras él.

El dudó un momento pero su voz hizo que se rindiera y disfrutó de la noche en compañía de Rin y sus incesables preguntas.


	6. Veinte años

**Gracias a: serena tsukino chiba, Pamila de Castro, yue-taisho, EveSango, Shanthiyen, Bastard Tendencies, HarleyQuinn18, tennyo destiny, Eney de Taisho, krayteona, CreepyBrony, melinezca :3, anggievasquezjimenez, Cristy R, CeriSaky.  
**

¡Hola! Long time no see everyone, so sorry :( Gracias por sus reviews, hablemos de ellos y un poco de la historia.

**RT: **¡Paciencia! Paciencia, señores, eso es lo que a Sesshomaru le sobra cuando se trata de su protegida, además de un poco celoso y claro, protector. Esta enojado porque ella pasó tiempo con alguien más y por más cosas que en próximos capítulos pasarán. No hay mucho más que decir, se que la historias les gusta mucho y eso me gusta a mi :3 El rumbo va bien, pero será una historia pequeña de amor y una poca de drama... así que prepárense para un final dentro de, tal vez..., 6 u 8 capítulos más.

Gracias a todas por la espera, los comments bonitos y las alertas y follows. **Besos! **

* * *

**6.**

Varios días habían pasado desde que Sesshōmaru había vuelto y ahora Rin volvía a florecer con su Señor ya en el palacio. Sesshōmaru no paraba de escuchar todo lo que Rin hablaba, lo que había hecho, cuanto lo había extrañado, lo bien que se la había pasado con Roku en la aldea de humanos… ¿Por qué eso en especial le causaba rabia? ¿Por qué no podía disfrutar con él de aquello tan mundano como ir a una aldea de humanos a comprar cosas de humanos triviales y tontas? Por eso mismo, porque él creía que todo eso era tonto, que no tenía sentido y que Rin no era digna de caminar entre ellos aunque ella misma fuese de esa especie.

―Y después, el señor me dijo que comprara este amuleto ―dijo al fin enseñándole el amuleto que le enseñó atado a una pulserita.

― ¿Para qué es? ―preguntó sin importarle mucho.

―Dijo que era por si quería conquistar a alguien… ―susurró esta vez en voz baja.

Sesshōmaru paró de golpe y la miró desde sus dos metros de altura; Rin lo veía con cautela y empezaba a alejarse lentamente de él.

― ¿Quién?

― ¿Sabe qué? Muero de sueño, hemos hablado mucho hoy, ¿lo dejamos para mañana? ―preguntó dulcemente.

El arrugó el ceño, asustándola y ella bostezó para hacer el efecto más dramático.

―Bueno, hasta mañana, amo ―sonrió y caminó rápidamente lejos de él.

Sesshōmaru la vio caminar lejos de él… su habitación ni siquiera quedaba en esa dirección.

…

―Que tonta, que tonta, que tonta ―se regañó divagando por los pasillos―. Ni siquiera es tarde… y no tengo sueño ―resopló.

― ¿Rin? ¿Qué haces por acá? ―le habló Matsu bajando unas escaleras.

Rin se encogió.

― ¿Tengo hambre? ―preguntó apenas.

Matsu negó.

―No mientes bien.

―Bueno, solo vine a caminar, ¿mejor?

―No, pero podemos ir a la cocina, comer algo y me platicas que pasa.

Rin asintió sin muchas ganas y siguió a Matsu a la cocina. Una vez llegadas, Matsu le dio galletas y te y ambas se sentaron a la mesa que la cocina tenía, en donde la ayuda descansaba y tomaba sus comidas.

― ¿Pasó algo con el amo Sesshōmaru?

Rin rodó sus ojos.

― ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Matsu sonrió apenas.

―Prácticamente te crie, te conozco tan bien. No me puedes guardar ningún secreto.

Rin asintió, rindiéndose.

―Es complicado, ya tengo veinte años.

Matsu arrugó el ceño.

―¿Qué tiene que ver?

―Debería casarme ya.

Matsu rio.

― ¿Quieres casarte ya?

Rin no dijo nada por unos momentos.

―No lo sé ―respondió al final.

― ¿Y con quien quieres casarte?

Rin reprimió una rabieta.

―Es que no se trata de eso ―gruñó desesperada.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¡El vivirá por siempre! ―gritó enojada―. Yo no, yo podría morir mañana o en este mismo momento. ¿No ves la diferencia? ―preguntó derramando lágrimas.

Matsu tragó en seco y la abrazó levemente, se separó de ella y le limpió las lágrimas.

―Toma un consejo de una vieja ―susurró―, enamórate de un humano, Rin. Los demonios somos complicados, malvados y muchos no aceptan las uniones con los humanos. No quiero que nada te pase por estar con él.

Rin bajó la mirada.

― ¿Qué hago? ¿Quedarme aquí por siempre, Matsu? Él se puede unir a muchas mujeres demonios, estar con miles si desea, yo solo tengo una vida; él tiene un millón. ¿Qué no lo ves? No pertenezco aquí y después de veinte años me he dado cuenta.

Matsu temió por la vida de Rin.

―Por favor no te vayas, mi niña. Es peligroso allá afuera para una niña tan bonita y joven como tú.

―No me quiero ir ―bajó la mirada―. Quisiera estar a su lado y al tuyo por siempre, pero es imposible para una humana como yo estar entre ustedes. Lo mejor sería ir a vivir a la aldea de la señora Kagome ―sonrió con tristeza.

―El amo no te dejará ir ―le advirtió.

Ella desvió la mirada café y se encogió de hombros.

―Iré en Momo.

― ¡En un caballo! Te raptaran, te harán cosas horribles, jamás te dejaré ir ―le dijo enojada.

― ¡Matsu! ¿Por qué no me apoyas? ―preguntó dolida.

―Porque tú idea es demasiado descabellada.

―Entonces iré en Ah―Un, tienes que cuidar a Momo por mí ―suplicó con ojos de borrego.

Matsu juntó el ceño hasta casi pegarlo y se levantó de ahí.

― ¿Enserio estas dispuesta a dejar tu vida en el palacio por ir a una aldea?

―No es mi vida en el palacio, es mi vida junto a él ―se paró por igual―. Y si me conocieses como dices conocerme, lo sabrías ―salió de la cocina enojada y frotándose la cara como maniaca.

Era tarde y sabía que debía estar en cama, pero sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí y vagar por los jardines. La necesidad de aire fresco era demasiada en ese momento, sentir que se asfixiaba al tomar la única decisión difícil en toda su vida era lo peor que le había pasado jamás. Apenas se daba cuenta que jamás había tenido que tomar decisiones en lo absoluto, todo había sido hecho y deshecho para ella, se sentía como una inútil. Fuera de ayudar a la señora Kagome en los partos y en aprender una poca de magia sacerdotal, lo único que sabía hacer era saltar y recoger flores, era todo. ¿Cómo era que Sesshōmaru la había mantenido a su lado por tanto tiempo? Tal vez para un demonio no fuese tanto tiempo, pero veinte años para un humano eran muchos, y Rin sentía que cada día que pasaba se hacía más y más tonta, sin saber hacer nada con su vida, sin siquiera poder salir del palacio porque su amo no se lo permitía.

Quería salir y quería aprender de la señora Kagome. Había tantas cosas por saber, tantas por hacer, Rin se sentía tan limitada ahí dentro que la idea de huir esa misma noche le pareció más que tentadora.

―Rin ―la voz de hielo la congeló en su lugar, su sangré se heló y su corazón dejó de latir.

¿Por qué se tenía que topar con él en un momento como ese?

―Señor ―volteó pero no le miró.

―Pensé que irías a dormir.

Ella asintió brevemente.

―Decidí pasear un rato ―dijo quedamente.

―Vienes de la cocina.

Ella lo vio de inmediato.

― ¿Qué? ―dejó escapar.

―Te vi salir de ahí.

― ¿Me ha estado siguiendo? ―preguntó levemente molesta.

―Si ―respondió de lo más natural.

Ella reprimió un gruñido molesto así que solo asintió y siguió caminando sin decirle nada más.

― ¿No estás a gusto aquí en el palacio, Rin? ―preguntó él.

Súbitamente se encontraba a su lado, Rin se estremeció del susto y paró.

― ¿De qué habla? ―preguntó entrecerrando los ojos―. ¿Ha escuchado mi conversación con Matsu? ―dijo esta vez, en realidad molesta.

Sesshōmaru no dijo absolutamente nada y Rin no quiso hacer más conjeturas que la pusieran como blanco fácil, así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación.

―No puedo creer que le haya parecido apropiado escuchar lo que hablo en privado con mi nana.

―Es mi palacio.

Rin volteó a verlo, enojada y desesperada. Aquellos ojos ámbar no se inmutaban en cambiar su expresión, su rostro seguía igual también, todo era como siempre, él la miraba como siempre.

―Iré a dormir.

Entonces Rin pensó seriamente en salir de ahí, empezaba a sentir cosas que no sabía describir y la poca experiencia que tenía le decía que aquello no sería nada fácil, que sufriría y que solo ella terminaría lastimada.


	7. Compañera

**Gracias a: akane192530, saranghee, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Bastard Tendencies, serena tsukino chiba, Serena Sailor Moon, tennyo destiny, EveSango, jasmin, HarleyQuinn18, Celeste.**

**Review Talk:** Como mencionaron en un review, Rin ha despertado de sus sueños de niña y se ha dado cuenta que su vida es corta en comparación a los demonios y a su señor. Quiere saber que onda con su vida y se ha dado a la tarea de interrogar a su protector ya que de una forma sabe que le debe la vida y de ahí viene lo que él opine acerca de que hacer con ella... aunque ella termine tomando un camino totalmente diferente. Este capítulo cambia todo, espero que lo lean y me digan que piensan de el, a muchas les gustará pero otras querrán que pase lo contrario... veremos que pasa en un futuro.

También les digo que a la historia no le queda mucho ya que en un principio advertí que sería una historia corta, tal vez 10 capítulos más, o tal vez menos, pero les dejará un muy buen sabor de boca, ya verán :)

¡Gracias a las chicas que no dejan de decir lo mucho que les gusta como escribo! Es que me hacen el día n.n Las quiero mucho a todas, todas son importantes a la hora de escribir la historia, tomo en cuenta mucha de sus opiniones. Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en el capítulo que sigue.

* * *

**7.**

―La niña piensa salir del palacio, mi Lord ―Matsu habló preocupada.

Sesshōmaru, que nunca mostraba expresión en su rostro, tensó la mandíbula haciendo que sus labios se crisparan levemente, mostrando a Matsu lo mucho que esa niña le importa, haciéndole ver que él no permitirá tal barbaridad.

― ¿Te lo ha dicho? ―preguntó fríamente.

Matsu asintió.

―Me ha dicho que no sabe que será de su vida aquí. Hable con ella, mi señor. Por favor, hágale entrar en razón ―suplicó con ojos brillosos―. Rin ha pasado toda su vida dentro del palacio, no sé qué le pasaría si empezara a vivir en la aldea de la señora Kagome, como ella lo ha mencionado.

Sesshōmaru desvió su mirada de su antigua y más fiel sirviente, la mujer que era como una madre para Rin.

―Puedes retirarte.

Matsu asintió no sin antes darle una larga mirada de súplica, una súplica que pedía que su niña se quedara en el palacio y no se alejara al horrible mundo humano que había allá afuera.

Sesshōmaru suspiró como nunca en sus milenios de vida lo había hecho, pensó en Rin como en una mujer, en como la había pensado desde hacía varios años; una mujer que sería capaz de darle una descendencia. No permitiría aquello que la humana tenía planeado, jamás podría cometer tal acto tan barbárico como salir de ahí. Era imposible, tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver.

Salió de su despacho y caminó directo al jardín donde Rin se encontraba sentada bajo el árbol de cerezo, el que había plantado de niña.

―Rin, tenemos que hablar ―dijo él parándose frente a ella.

Rin lo observó, era alto, imponente y muy guapo.

― ¿Hablaremos de eso que me prometió hablar cuando regresara del viaje?

Sesshōmaru levantó una ceja, aunque no había pensado en esa conversación, no lo había olvidado y sería bueno arreglarlo de inmediato.

―Entre otras cosas.

―Sigo molesta ―volteó su rostro y siguió entrelazando su cabello con flores de muchos colores y olores.

Sesshōmaru la vio con curiosidad y una leve sonrisa amenazó por aparecer en su rostro, pero la reprimió.

― ¿Es así?

―Hmpf ―soltó ella.

―Supongo que entonces no podremos discutir acerca de ese tema que querías hablar… acerca de casarte.

Sesshōmaru nunca era así, pero estaba encontrando a Rin muy divertida. Ni en cien años iba a pensar que una humana lo llegara a poner en ese estado: juguetón. Era hasta ridículo pensarse y saberse en esa situación.

A Rin se le abrieron los ojos y arrugó el ceño de inmediato.

― ¡Usted es cruel! ―se paró de inmediato encarándolo desde su metro sesenta―. Me dice que no puedo casarme, después se va y me deja sola por un mes, vuelve y escucha mis conversaciones con Matsu alegando que es su palacio y no sé qué tantas cosas más, eso es rudo y mal educado de su parte. Estoy pensando seriamente en irme de este lugar ―dijo pasándole por un lado, haciendo a Sesshōmaru tomarla del brazo.

Jamás en su vida había hecho aquello, jamás la había tomado de semejante manera, así que Rin se congeló en su lugar temiendo que él estuviera furioso.

―Lo siento, haré lo que usted diga… jamás le hablaré de la forma en que lo hice ―ella temblaba, él se tensó y la soltó―. Déjeme ir, ¿sí? ―pidió en un hilo de voz―. Matsu me espera y…

―Rin.

Ella levantó su rostro y lo vio con una mirada furiosa. Su corazón se desbocó y temió por lo peor. ¿La mataría?

Él escuchaba su ritmo cardiaco ir a mil por hora, no era normal en Rin a menos que hubiese terminado de correr o de hablar mucho, de otra forma, eso no estaba bien. Ella estaba asustada y era por él.

―Siéntate conmigo ―dijo yendo al cerezo.

Ella vaciló pero terminó por sentarse frente a él, con sus piernas cruzadas, un poco más separado de lo normal, lo suficiente para hacer enojar a Sesshōmaru.

― ¿Qué desea, mi Lord? ―habló con sumisión, bajando su cabeza y no viéndole a los ojos.

Él, irritado porque esa niña jamás le había hablado de esa forma, levantó su mentón con un largo y fino dedo.

―Rin, mírame cuando te hablo.

Ella obedeció al instante y lo hizo, miró esas profundas lagunas doradas que le fascinaban tanto.

―Sí, Lord.

Él suspiró, de nuevo, exasperado.

―Hablemos acerca de lo que querías hablar.

Su voz, fría, sin expresión, monótona, en un solo tono, plana. Ella estaba acostumbrada a escucharla de esa forma, pero todos los gestos y sonidos que su señor estaba haciendo ahora, eran demasiado extraños. Parecía que iba a explotar e irse lejos de tanto arrugar el ceño y tensar el rostro.

― ¿Mi vida en el palacio? ―preguntó atenta.

―Sí, y no me hables ni me trates así ―suplicó sintiéndose un estúpido.

Ella vio al suelo.

―Es solo que usted…

―Trátame como siempre.

Ella suspiró y sonrió apenas.

―Yo… bueno, usted me ha dicho que no me casaría y que tampoco quería que fuera una sacerdotisa como la señora Kagome… ¿entonces que quiere que haga de mi vida? Le recuerdo que yo no soy un demonio como usted, solo tengo una vida… y acaban rápido ―tragó con fuerza―. Para cuando lo recuerde, usted ni sabrá que me habré ido. ¿Lo entiende?

Sesshōmaru se reprendió a si mismo por permitir tener esa conversación con Rin. Escucharla decir eso era devastador en todos los sentidos humanos y no humanos posibles. No podía imaginar una vida sin ella, le parecía casi imposible por cursi y estúpido que sonara, claro, tratándose del señor de las tierras del Oeste.

―Lo hago.

― ¿Entonces?

No sabía que decirle, que responderle. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué simplemente quería que se quedara ahí por siempre? No, ella tenía razón; sus días estaban prácticamente contados. Ella no era un demonio.

―Estarás aquí por mucho tiempo, Rin ―dijo él―. Más tiempo de lo que un humano común y corriente pueda vivir…

Ella abrió los ojos de sorpresa, su corazón se aceleró y se acercó a su amo fervientemente.

― ¿Qué me está tratando de decir?

Su mente solo le gritaba que él la haría su compañera y la haría vivir por muchos siglos a su lado, era la única explicación. Al fin escucharía a su amo decir cosas que ella misma venia reprimiendo desde hacía tiempo. ¡Él se declararía!

―No morirás, yo me encargaré de ello ―dijo parándose de ahí, ella no lo hizo―. Serás mi protegida por muchos años más, no tienes a donde ir Rin. Tu lugar es aquí.

Ella no escuchó lo que quería y supo que él solo era su señor; el que la había rescatado. No sentía nada más por ella y eso la puso en un estado depresivo que la hizo recargarse contra él tronco del cerezo y desviar su mirada.

Sesshōmaru olfateó el aire y percibió su tristeza.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―exigió saber.

―No lo entiendo ―susurró apenas, él escuchó a la perfección―. ¿Solo soy su protegida? ―alzó la mirada para verle―. ¿Nada más?

Él la observó con el ceño fruncido y cayó en cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decir. Lo que él no entendía era eso: ¿Rin quería ser algo más? Y si lo quería, ¿el estaría dispuesto a dárselo? ¿A ella, una humana? La observó detenidamente, su rostro se había apagado en cuestión de segundos y él sintió una daga en la garganta, una daga de arrepentimiento y culpa. Amaba tanto a esa niña que verla así le enriaba más el corazón.

―Serás lo que tú quieras, Rin ―dijo con suavidad, arrodillándose frente a ella y captando su atención―. Eres más que mi protegida ―susurró viéndole los ojos cafés. Escuchó su corazón latir rápidamente y la vio acercarse levemente a él.

― ¿Y qué tal si quiero ser su compañera? ―pidió casi en un susurro pequeñito, pequeñito que hizo que él corazón del señor de las tierras del Oeste latiera incluso más rápido que el de ella.

Ella lo miraba expectante.

―Eres mi compañera ―asintió él.

Ella dejó atrás su fachada deprimida y acercó sus pequeños labios rosas a los de él, posándolos y acariciándolos para después besarle con mucha emoción.

Él gruñó malas palabras y la tomó posesivamente de la cintura, ella rio, se paró y abrazó a su señor con brazos y piernas.

― ¿Entonces usted se casará conmigo? ―preguntó separando sus labios.

Él le sonrió por primera vez en la vida.

―Haré lo que desees.

Había sido increíble la forma en la que una humana había podido doblegarlo hasta el punto de estar en su mismo suelo, un suelo que había estado deseando pisar por mucho tiempo. Rin ahora era su compañera y tendría que marcarla y reclamarla como una. Las cosas empezaban a cambiar poco a poco y él no pudo estar más feliz de aquello.


	8. Tú

**Gracias a: bulmitaouji, Diana Antunez-Uruguay, soltaisho, ceres18, dana masen cullen, Celeste, saranghee, yue-taisho, Estelaluna, Serena Sailor Moon, Melinezca.  
**

Es corto pero significativo para próximos capitulos, no me maten! Ahora que Sesshomaru ha permitido entrar a Rin, las cosas cambiaran. Esperen cambios drásticos, buenos y malos...!

Besos.

* * *

**8.**

Rin sabía que ahora podía sentirse plena y feliz estando junto a Sesshōmaru, como su pareja y compañera. Pero algo en su interior la inquietaba, algo que presagiaba malos tiempos. Tembló levemente y pidió permiso a Sesshōmaru para partir a la aldea de la señora Kagome.

―No.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? ―preguntó enfadada.

―No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí, es peligroso.

―Lo he hecho antes, Sesshōmaru ―le llamó por su nombre y él volteó levemente a verla, un destello de felicidad y sorpresa llenó su rostro y ella se mordió el labio inferior intranquila.

―Me has llamado por mi nombre.

Ella sonrió apenas.

―Así te llamas.

―Me gusta.

―A mí también.

Se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos y ella se acercó lo suficiente para hacerle inquieto.

―Por favor, déjame ir.

Él tragó en seco.

―Ahora me hablas de tú ―la comisura de su labio se alzó lo suficiente para hacerle ver que aquello le parecía divertido.

Ella no dijo nada y solo se maravilló por las nuevas expresiones de su antiguo amo.

―Ya no eres mi amo… no veo la razón. ¿Te molesta? ¿Es muy pronto? ¿Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte? ¿Quieres que deje de hacerlo? Porque si así lo deseas yo…

―Basta, Rin ―habló―. No me molesta, me gusta ―guardaron silencio y ella se sintió tranquila al ver que aquellos silencios no habían cambiado entre ellos, esos silencios cálidos significaban mucho para ella―. No irás a la aldea.

―Por favor, te lo suplico ―pidió con ojos grandes.

Negó.

―Mandaré a Ah―Un por mi medio hermano, su compañera y sus hijos.

―Son tus sobrinos… y tu cuñada ―le recordó con una sonrisa divertida.

Él gruñó apenas, un gruñido que le recordó que ese hombre seguía siendo un demonio que era mitad humano.

―De acuerdo, muchas gracias ―se acercó a él para abrazarle efusivamente. Apenas alcanzó a envolver sus brazos bajo sus pectorales y él se quedó quieto. No muchas veces Rin le había abrazado y se debía a que ella sabía que él prefería evitar el contacto físico con todos a su alrededor―. ¿Te molesta que te abrace? ―preguntó ella contra su cuerpo. Se sorprendió al sentir sus grandes brazos cubriéndola casi toda, haciéndola muy feliz en el proceso―. Hueles bien ―olfateó como una niña pequeña.

Él la apretó más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo lo pequeña y frágil que era; en cualquier momento podría lastimarla, si empleaba su fuerza de más o si hacía un movimiento brusco. Respiró el aroma a flores y a vainilla que Rin siempre se cargaba, siempre había sido tentador sostenerla contra él de ese modo, había sido imposible olerla y no tomarla en brazos cada vez que ella se acercaba demasiado o cuando corría tanto que lo único que él quería hacer era encerrarla en sus brazos.

Ahora tenía esa posibilidad siempre que quisiese, ahora lo podría hacer todos los días a cada hora.

―Podría abrazarte por toda la eternidad ―susurró ella con ojos cerrados, relajada y sonriente.

Sesshōmaru no pudo estar más de acuerdo y eso mismo tenía planeado.

De pronto, los presagios de malos tiempos se borraron de la mente de Rin y por un momento en toda su existencia, se sintió amada y en verdadera paz.


	9. Visitas

**Gracias a: gidica, AkyraSam, GabiiSesshYue, Roxanamatarrita96, Kaede Saga, atenea1234, Bastard Tendencies, serena tsukino chiba, soltaisho, Estelaluna, Diana Antunez-Uruguay, Melinezca :3, LD1, ****Shanthiyen****.**

Gracias por los comentarios y gracias a las nuevas lectoras y también a las que están desde el principio. Recuerden que al principio de la historia advertí que los capítulos serían cortos porque la historia sería corta, así que no coman ansias!

* * *

**9.**

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ah-Un había partido con dos soldados a la aldea de InuYasha para traerlos al palacio y Rin no podía estar más feliz de poder ver a la señora Kagome y saludar a sus nuevos sobrinos. ¡Tenía que darle la buena nueva de que ahora era compañera de Sesshōmaru! Bueno, no oficial… pero ella ya sentía que era compañera de su ex señor.

―Mi niña, los parientes del amo han llegado ―anunció Matsu entrando a la habitación de Rin.

Rin paró lo que hacía y se dejó sus trenzas a medias. Matsu rio al verla correr por los pasillos y directo al jardín del gran cerezo. Ah―un había aterrizado y el señor InuYasha bajaba a su mujer mientras que un soldado ayudaba a bajar a los niños que se reían y no se dejaban atrapar por el soldado hanyō.

― ¡Dejen de correr sobre el animal! ―gritó InuYasha desesperado.

Kagome sonrió.

―No le digas animal ―acarició suavemente a Ah-Un quien ronroneó en respuesta y empujó levemente a InuYasha cuando se encontraba de espalda.

Kagome y Rin rieron.

― ¡Me quiere matar! ―gritó dramáticamente.

Rin no pudo evitar reír e ir hacia ellos.

― ¡Rin! ―gritó Yuki, una niña bonita y de cabellos plateados que tenía los ojos de Kagome y las bonitas orejitas de InuYasha―. ¡Qué bonita te ves! ―gritó emocionada y saltando alrededor de ella. Yuki era una pequeña de siete años y era la menor de los dos hijos de InuYasha y Kagome.

Rin bajó hasta ponerse en cuclillas y poder sentir sus bracitos rodear su cuello.

―También te ves muy bonita ―la halagó haciendo que Yuki se sonrojara.

Kei, el hijo mayor de once años, llegó a Rin con una sonrisa de diablo y la abrazó efusivamente haciendo tambalearse junto a Yuki. Los tres cayeron riendo y una sombra los cubrió. Sesshōmaru había llegado y los veía con desaprobación. Gruñó como un animal y vio asesinamente a su sobrino.

― ¡Tío Sesshōmaru! ―gritó Yuki yendo hacia el gran líder de las tierras del Oeste y abrazando sus piernas.

Sesshōmaru se quedó quieto sintiendo a aquella chiquilla que le recordaba mucho a Rin de niña; no le tenía miedo y sonreía mucho, a veces se preguntaba si tendrían una hija así.

― ¿Cómo esta, tío Sesshōmaru? Papá no quería venir pero mamá y yo lo obligamos, dice que usted no nos quiere aquí y que solo nos invitó porque Rin quería vernos… ―bajó su mirada―. Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad tío Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar negar levemente con la cabeza haciendo sonreír a Yuki y abrazarlo más. Rin sonrió ante la imagen y se pudo imaginar a sus propios cachorros aferrados a las grandes piernas de Sesshōmaru. Se preguntó cuántos hijos cabrían en sus largas piernas… cuatro, tal vez cinco…

―Rin ―Sesshōmaru habló atrayendo su atención―. ¿Estás bien?

Rin sonrió y asintió. Kei se paró y la ayudó a levantarse.

―Gracias, Kei.

Kei sonrió como su padre y vio a su tío con desdén justo como Sesshōmaru lo había visto al verle tirar a Rin y a su sobrina. Kei ni se inmutó y regresó junto a su madre que lo veía con desaprobación.

―Es bueno volverles a ver ―sonrió Kagome―. Gracias por la invitación.

Sesshōmaru asintió y cuando InuYasha se aproximó se vieron con seriedad e InuYasha agradeció que tratara bien a su mujer y a sus hijos. Sesshōmaru entendió esa mirada y siguió escuchando los parloteos de su sobrina. A pesar de haber convivido poco, Sesshōmaru e InuYasha tenían una conexión de la que nadie más sabía; poder entenderse con solo verse. Era una conexión de hermanos, ambos suponían y estaba bien de esa forma. Habían vivido muchos años sabiendo lo que el otro pensaba o sentía y por eso no habían terminado de matarse en muchas ocasiones. Porque a pesar de todo, habían sentimientos, buenos sentimientos.

―Buenas tardes ―saludó Matsu saliendo al patio―. Les mostraré sus aposentos.

Kagome sonrió y tomó a su niña de la mano. Kei se quedó con su papá y con Rin mientras hablaban más animados. Sesshōmaru estaba parado tras ellos, no sabía cómo convivir con ellos, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la visita de su hermano, ante las sonrisas de Rin para con esos medios demonios.

―El señor Sesshōmaru ha dicho que se pueden quedar el tiempo que quieran ―anunció Rin.

Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja.

―Yo nunca dije eso.

Rin lo asesinó con la mirada e InuYasha rio.

―No te preocupes, Rin. Kagome tiene asuntos que atender en la aldea, estaremos no más de cuatro días y después partiremos.

Vio a su hermano quien aprobó con la mirada y después todos entraron al palacio siguiendo la esencia de Kagome y de Yuki.


	10. Cena

**Gracias a: KuroNeko96, camilaRinTaisho05, atenea1234, Haydea princess of Janina, serena tsukino chiba, soltaisho, Diana Antunez-Uruguay, Shanthiyen.**

Chicas, gracias por sus comentarios. Todos me animan a seguir escribiendo. Ya vemos más de la relación de Rin y Sesshōmaru y más de sus sentimientos. Espero que les guste el cap, ciao.

* * *

**10.**

― ¿Por qué me has hablado de usted? ―preguntó Sesshōmaru una vez que se encontraban solos en una sala frente al jardín.

Ella parpadeó varias veces, entrecerró sus ojos y después terminó por sonreír.

―Estábamos frente a más personas…

Sesshōmaru siguió observándola, claramente esperando una mejor respuesta.

―Me gusta hablarte de usted… de una forma ―se sonrojó―. Y como nadie sabe… bueno, _esto ―_alzó sus manos y los circuló a ambos― pensé que quería mantenerlo solo entre nosotros… por ahora ―terminó carraspeando.

― ¿En qué forma te gusta hablarme de usted? ―alzó una ceja, en realidad intrigado, ignorando lo demás.

―Bueno… solo creo que es algo… nada, olvídelo ―sonrió y regresó a tomar su te.

―Dilo ―ordenó viéndola severamente.

Ella lo vio y suspiró.

―Me gusta hablarle de usted porque me gusta sentirme inferior a usted ―confesó acalorada.

Él levantó una ceja, en realidad confundido, y contuvo su posición estoica sentado en una silla grande y alta como él.

―No eres inferior a mí, Rin.

El tono suave y la mirada compasiva la hicieron sonreír con alegría y asentir.

―Lo sé ―murmuró bajito―. Me gusta sentirme de esa forma ―lo vio fijamente a los ojos y él comprendió.

Ella se dio cuenta de aquello y bajó su mirada a sus manos, se sonrojó y se hundió en su asiento.

―Entiendo ―fue lo único que dijo para después sumirse en un silencio y disfrutar de la tarde de otoño.

**Claridad**

― ¡Comida! ―gritó Yuki emocionada.

Todos se encontraban a la mesa recibiendo la cena. Rin sonrió al ver a sus nuevos sobrinos comer como locos y Sesshōmaru mantuvo su rostro estoico.

― ¿Cómo están las cosas por acá? He escuchado que han surgido varios problemas con los reinos vecinos ―empezó Kagome.

Sesshōmaru no hizo nada más que asentir levemente.

―Los ha habido pero han sido pocos aunque muy extensos. El señor Sesshōmaru tuvo que viajar un mes hace poco y muchos soldados han regresado heridos.

― ¡Tío Sesshōmaru, tío Sesshōmaru! ―exclamó Yuki ansiosa, interrumpiendo la plática y llamando la atención de todos―. ¿Por qué Rin no es tu compañera? ―preguntó.

La mesa se quedó en silencio y Rin no se atrevió a ver a Sesshōmaru y cuando estuvo a punto de hablar, Kei lo hizo.

―Es porque Rin será mi compañera, ¿verdad Rin? ―preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Rin sonrió y asintió.

― ¡Cállate! ¡La tía Rin será compañera del tío Sesshōmaru! ―gritó Yuki enojada.

― ¡No! ¡Mía! ―se vieron con desafío.

―Niños, basta ―regañó Kagome.

―Será del tío Sesshōmaru ―susurró Yuki escondiendo su rostro tras su comida.

―Mía ―contestó Kei con la mirada baja.

El corazón de Rin latió a un ritmo levemente más rápido que el normal al ser llamada _tía. _¿Cuándo sería tiempo de decirles?

Sesshōmaru vio con suspicacia a su sobrino quien lo veía con leve molestia desde su asiento. ¿Así que ese chiquillo quería ser compañera de Rin? Sonrió en su mente, sonrió diabólicamente, solo como él lo sabía hacer y se compadeció del chiquillo también.

―Hora de dormir ―anunció Kagome―. Ustedes no hacen nada más que pelear ―empezó a pararse―. Gracias por la cena ―agradeció a Sesshōmaru.

― ¡Pero mamá! ¡Quiero seguir hablando con mis tíos! ―exclamó Yuki con un mohín.

Rin tragó en seco.

―Jovencita, si no te paras en este mismo instante… ―amenazó con una mano en su cintura.

―Ya voy, ya voy ―rodó sus ojos.

―No me pongas esos ojos.

Yuki rio traviesamente y saltó hasta Sesshōmaru para abrazarlo.

Kagome suspiró y vio a su esposo quien sonrió apenas y se encogió de hombros.

Yuki acercó su pequeño rostro hasta encontrar el hueco de su cuello y subió sus labios a su oreja para susurrar.

―Prométame que no dejará a Kei ser el compañero de Rin ―murmuró muy bajito.

Solo InuYasha pudo escucharlo ya que Kei todavía era pequeño y no tenía el oído tan bien desarrollado.

Sesshōmaru sonrió apenas, sorprendiendo a su hermano y a los demás que lo veían fijamente.

―Lo prometo ―habló con voz grave.

―Usted tiene que ser el compañero de Rin ¿de acuerdo? ―esta vez se separó y le miró a los ojos.

Ojos ámbar y cafés chocaron y Sesshōmaru asintió haciendo que la chiquilla lo abrazara efusivamente y le plantara un beso en la mejilla.

Salió corriendo lejos de ahí junto con Kei.

― ¡Y mi beso! ―gritó InuYasha enojado.

Yuki volvió a reír y se apresuró a irse de ahí sin despedirse de su padre.

―Tu hija me quiere más a mí ―se mofó Sesshōmaru haciendo que InuYasha abriera la boca sorprendido.

Rin rio.

―Presumido ―murmuró para pararse de ahí e irse sin agradecer por la comida.

―Rin ―habló una vez que InuYasha se hubiese ido.

Ella volteó a verlo.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Haremos una ceremonia ―dijo sin dejar de verla.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Ceremonia? ¿De qué?

―Sé que los humanos celebran el unir sus vidas, haremos lo mismo.

Rin se tuvo que morder el labio fuertemente para no llorar y asintió como maniaca sintiéndose la mujer más plena de todo el universo. Sintiendo mariposas revolotear en su estómago y una sonrisa que no se borraba para nada de su rostro. Después de tanto esperar y anhelar, él seguía ahí, junto a ella, justo como siempre lo había deseado.


	11. Entre té y galletas

**Gracias a: Dame- san o melis-chan, fridisienta, Mari-OK, serena tsukino chiba, Blacklady Hyuuga, Haydea princess of Janina, soltaisho, Diana Antunez-Uruguay, sesshomaru88, GabiiSesshYue, Melinezca, rocio.**

Siento esta pequeña desaparición, la uni ha estado mutilándome con sus constantes ensayos y ó escribo los ensayos o los fics u.u Es triste de verdad ): Yo quiero escribir mis fics pero no me queda energía para escribir nada más que los ensayos. Pero bueno, un capítulo para que sepan que la historia sigue a pesar de que tengo una vida fuera de aquí jaja.

*****Aprovecho el espacio para agradecerles por su increíble apoyo y para avisar que **ya llegamos a 100 reviews! Muchas gracias!** Espero leer más de ustedes, sus opiniones, sus feels, todo el fangirleo, ya saben. Besos y gracias!

* * *

**11.**

―A mí no me engañas ―dijo Kagome al día siguiente. Ambas habían acordado pasar el día poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas mientras que Yuki y Kei jugaban con Ah―Un en el jardín―. Algo pasa entre tú y Sesshōmaru ―entrecerró sus ojos.

Rin abrió su boca y se sonrojó.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó sin verla a los ojos, tomando su té y llenándose la boca de galletas.

― ¡Te conozco desde que eras una niñita de siete años! ―apuntó divertida―. No me engañas ―canturreó de nuevo―. ¿Lo están haciendo? ―la vio con suspicacia.

Rin se coloró como un tomate.

― ¡Kagome! ―gritó apenada, viendo hacia todas partes―. ¿Qué te pasa?

Kagome rio.

―Lo siento, es divertido verte así. Pero… ¿es cierto?

Rin rodó los ojos.

―No y sí ―Kagome la vio esperando―. Hay algo entre nosotros pero no hacemos… nada ―susurró apenada.

― ¡Pues ya era hora! ―gritó emocionada―. Tarde o temprano pasaría, creo que estaba esperando a que fueras un poco más grande ―se encogió.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Hora de qué?

Kagome la vio con cariño en la mirada.

―Hora de que se declarara, por supuesto.

Rin se coloró y se atragantó con el té.

― ¿Rin? Respira.

Rin respiró por la nariz y se tranquilizó echándose en la silla dramáticamente.

―Me vas a matar un día de estos. ¿Declarar? ¿De qué hablas?

Kagome la vio con suspicacia.

―Siempre gustaste de él… de una forma muy inocente. Eso lo sabemos todos ―comenzó Kagome. Rin se sonrojaba con cada palabra. Era verdad, había gustado de él pero no había comprendido el sentimiento hasta hacía un par de años, era vergonzoso sentirse de esa forma y no saber que era con exactitud―. Pero él… bueno, él te mantuvo a su lado por años por alguna razón ¿no lo crees?

Rin vio hacia un punto muerto del jardín, pensándose seriamente la respuesta de esa pregunta.

―Yo… bueno, siempre creí que él… se había compadecido de mí, ya sabes…

Kagome asintió.

―Estoy segura que lo hizo pero ese sentimiento se convirtió en algo más. ¿Qué no lo ves? ―Rin negó al instante―. Él te ha amado desde que eras pequeña. No podía clamarte como suya en un estado físico pero siempre lo hizo porque llevabas cargando su esencia, lo hizo a un plano territorial. ¿Enserio no lo ves? Ese demonio se hizo cargo de que nadie se te acercara. Te quería solo para él.

―Y lo logró… ―susurró anonadada―. No puedo creerlo. ¿Es verdad? ―volteó a verla―. No me lo esperaba. ¿Y se te equivocas?

Kagome negó.

―No lo hago. Es verdad, Rin. Piénsalo, tiene mucho sentido. Además puedo leer las auras, el aura de ese demonio cambia cuando estas a su lado ―sonrió―. Es lindo de presenciar.

― ¿Enserio? ―preguntó con curiosidad―. Quisiera verlo también.

―Y podrás hacerlo con más entrenamiento ―apuntó feliz.

Rin sonrió también y decidió dejar el tema por la paz. Kagome hablaba y hablaba de su vida en la aldea, pero Rin poca atención prestaba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso. ¿Por eso la había mantenido junto a él todos esos años? ¿La amaba? ¿Amar? Era muy pronto para hablar de amor… eso era… extraño viniendo del dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste. Pero él había permitido que le besara, también había dicho que _sí_ a su propuesta de ser compañeros y ahora quería hacer una ceremonia para celebrar su unión. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba bien; el demonio perro siempre la había amado… justo como ella lo había hecho.

* * *

**El lector que deje el review 120 tiene derecho a pedir una pequeña escena**.


	12. Plática de hermanos

**Gracias a: Anniekerai10, Jazmin L, Melinezca, MaraGaunt, rocio-asakura, Sophiepurple4, ****Haydea princess of Janina****, soltaisho, jezebel, K.A.C, Diana Antunez-Uruguay, fridisienta, GabiiSesshYue, Guest, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Meaow, Mezha Peppers. **

No hay excusa para mi tardanza (si hay, la Universidad) pero acá sigo, no me voy a ninguna parte. Ninguna de mis historias será abandonada así que no se paniqueén, bueno feliz año, feliz navidad y todo aquello. Las amo muchooooo, gracias por sus comentarios y por sus ánimos. Todavía no hay nadie que reclame su premio por el review 120, así que si eres el 120, reclámalo!

Besos y nos leemos más adelante.

* * *

**12.**

― ¡Juguemos! ―gritó Yuki saltando a las piernas de Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru la vio con una ceja arriba y la escuchó hablar y hablar de sus juegos favoritos. Rin y Kagome los observaban de lejos.

―Va a ser un buen papá ―susurró muy bajito Kagome.

Rin se coloró de pies a cabeza.

― ¡Cállate! ―susurró enojada―. Escuchan todo, maldita sea, Kagome ―negó exageradamente.

Kagome se carcajeó.

―Si fue para que lo escuchara, serás tonta.

―Tú eres tonta ―respondió infantilmente.

―Bueno, ¿qué harás? ―preguntó Kagome.

― ¿De qué?

―De él, por supuesto.

Rin carraspeó.

―Vamos a… casarnos ―dijo susurrando apenas.

Kagome abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y no dijo nada.

― ¿Kag? No grites por favor ―pidió con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, esperando que ella no hiciera un escándalo.

Kagome respiró hondo.

― ¿Estas bromeando?

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿Bromeando? No, no bromeo… es verdad.

Kagome aplaudió sin hacer ruido y enseñó una hermosa dentadura.

―Quiero ser tu dama de honor, estoy tan feliz, ya lo tengo todo en mi cabeza, el vestido, el ramo, enviaremos invitaciones, será una boda perfecta. Yuki puede ser la niña de las flores, también las demás niñas de la aldea, será perfecto.

Rin arrugó la boca.

― ¿Eh?

Kagome rodó los ojos.

― ¡Tenemos que empezar a trabajar! ―exclamó emocionada.

― ¡Cállate! ―suplicó.

Kagome se carcajeó de nuevo.

―Estoy tan feliz por ti, cariño.

Rin sonrió vagamente.

―También yo…

También ella estaba feliz por ella misma.

Claridad

―Una boda, ¿huh? ―habló InuYasha a su hermano.

Sesshōmaru dejó de caminar con Yuki en su pierna mientras los tres se dirigían hacia el comedor.

―Yuki, sigue la esencia de mamá y dile que tienes hambre. ¿Recuerdas cómo te enseñé a seguir su olor?

Yuki asintió emocionada, presa de la felicidad y del júbilo de poder hacer a su padre orgulloso.

― ¡Si! Yo puedo ―sonrió emocionada―. Adiós, tío Sesshōmaru ―se despidió con su manita y se fue corriendo en dirección a su madre.

― ¿También las escuchaste, cierto? ―preguntó InuYasha recargándose levemente en la pared que daba al jardín.

Aquellos pasillos abiertos eran los favoritos de Rin, Sesshōmaru se había decidido a enseñárselo todo a Yuki, y su hermanastro, como siempre, tenía que arruinar las cosas.

―Lo hice.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Es cierto? ¿Habrá una ceremonia?

Sesshōmaru vio a su hermano de soslayo. ¿Por qué tenía que discutir aquello con él? No quería hacerlo, ese hombre significa poco en su vida, no lo sentía del todo un hermano.

―Si.

― ¿Y no planeabas decírmelo? ―preguntó enojado.

Sesshōmaru se permitió arrugar un poco el ceño, solo unos pocos milímetros.

― ¿Y porque habría de hacerlo?

―Porque Rin pasó varios años viviendo en mi aldea, la traté como a una hija, como a una hermana pequeña y ahora tú, él demonio más despiadado y brutal de todos los puntos cardinales sale con la idea de casarse con ella; una chiquilla inocente y pura.

Sesshōmaru cerró ambas manos en puños, sintiéndose pequeño, sintiendo que InuTaishō estaba frente a él, regañándolo como solía hacerlo en vida.

―Amo a esa niña, Kagome lo hace también ―dijo InuYasha, viéndolo severamente.

Sesshōmaru bajó su guardia.

―Nunca le haría daño y lo sabes ―soltó, firmemente.

InuYasha lo penetró con aquellos ojos dorados y expresivos. Claro que lo sabía, claro que sabía que ese hombre que tenía delante, y con el cual había peleado por años, jamás sería capaz de ponerle un dedo encima a esa niña, jamás sería capaz de lastimarla de ninguna forma.

―Es solo una niña ―masculló, enojado de verdad―. ¿Y tú? ¿No odiabas a los humanos? ¿No me odias a mí por ser el producto de una relación híbrida? ¿Sabes que si tienes hijos con Rin, serán híbridos también? Hanyōs, Sesshōmaru, así como lo soy yo, así como lo son mis hijos.

Sesshōmaru gruñó.

―Ya no soy ese demonio ―admitió a regañadientes, hablando cosas que no quería hablar.

InuYasha levantó su barbilla viéndolo como si él fuese el hermano mayor.

―Supe que la presencia de Rin te había suavizado un poco cuando me enteré que tenías a varios Hanyōs trabajando en tus ejércitos. Pero es diferente… un hijo es diferente.

Hubo silencio y ningún demonio soltó una palabra más. Sesshōmaru no veía a su medio hermano e InuYasha lo penetraba con aquellos ojos.

―Un hijo de Rin y mío es diferente.

Fue todo, Sesshōmaru caminó lejos de ahí, repentinamente deprimido con aquella platica. Su depresión fue olfateada por InuYasha quien suspiró y tomó el camino contrario para encontrase con su esposa.

Sesshōmaru tomó camino directo a sus aposentos en donde se topó con Rin saliendo de su habitación.

―Vine a buscarte ―dijo ella con aquella sonrisa bonita que siempre se cargaba―. Es que no te encontré por ninguna parte ―se encogió―. ¿Estás bien? ―entrecerró sus ojos viéndolo con cautela. Estaba más serio de lo normal, incluso peor―. ¿Estas enfermo? ―corrió hacia él y tocó la piel de su brazo ya que no alcanzaba a tocar su frente.

Sesshōmaru negó y quitó su mano con delicadeza.

―Necesitamos hablar.


	13. Desilusión

**Gracias a: xinitaromantica19, twilightfreak92, caliu, Angelinda, ClausXD, Sophiepurple4, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Jazmin L, serena tsukino chiba, Roxii, rose, lordsesshomaru19, Estelaluna, Katy Beth.**

Este capítulo es corto, lo sé… no me maten. Si sirve de algo, al principio de la historia avisé que serían cortos… recuerden es un FCC. Además, quería actualizar para que supieran que sigo aquí y a pesar de que la universidad me mata, sigo actualizando de poco en poco y cuando tengo tiempo.

Las amo mucho, gracias por los reviews, y no me maten. Espero que tampoco me maten por este capítulo… besos!

***twilightfreak92** fue el review 120, tienes derecho a una escena, pidemela por PM o por review.

* * *

**13.**

―¿Qué pasa?

Sesshōmaru la veía con ojos diferentes, ahora veía complicaciones, veía a su _yo _del pasado y veía aquel odio hacia los humanos, un gran odio. ¿Qué era diferente con Rin? _Rin es diferente… siempre lo ha sido_, susurró su conciencia. Su demonio interno estaba confundido, su demonio salvaje y malvado tenía un momento de tranquilidad para analizar todo aquello; ¿Qué sería si se unía a Rin? La unión demoniaca era sagrada, por eso él jamás se había unido a nadie más. Jamás había pensado en unirse a nadie, no hasta que Rin se había topado en su camino, trayéndole confusión y nuevas emociones a su mente. Si, confusión era una de las principales, en especial para su demonio interno, ese que salía a la hora de una gran pelea, era salvaje y no entendía de razones, la entrada de Rin a su vida lo había hecho todo peor.

Ahora Sesshōmaru no solo tenia que lidiar con su pensamientos propios ser confundidos por aquella niña, sino también con su demonio interior ser confundido, algo que no era recomendable y era sumamente peligroso; cuando su demonio interior no entendía, actuaba de manera irracional, como el animal que era. Sesshōmaru no se podía dar ese lujo, era por eso que lo mantenía a raya a pesar de que ese demonio interno tuviera muchas opiniones y pensamientos propios.

―¿Señor? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está bien?

Sesshōmaru suspiró.

―No me digas señor.

Rin se sonrojó.

―Costumbre, ¿Qué sucede?

Sesshōmaru la veía con gran concentración. ¿Qué tenía Rin? ¿Qué había en ella?

―¿De qué quiere hablar? ―insistió de nuevo.

Sesshōmaru la observó por unos segundos.

―En mi habitación.

Rin lo vio dar media vuelta y caminar hacia su habitación, ella sólo lo siguió. ¿De qué querría hablar? ¿Algo malo? ¿Algo bueno? ¿Algo de la ceremonia? ¿Querría invitar a mucha gente? Tal vez no era eso… ¿sería algo desagradable? ¿Ya no quería unirse a ella? Sabía que la unión era algo importante… tal vez se había arrepentido y…

Chocó contra la gran espalda de Sesshōmaru cuando el se detuvo a abrir la puerta de sus aposentos.

Negó levemente con la cabeza viendo como Sesshōmaru la veía con insistencia. Ambos entraron a su habitación, era grande, de techos altos y con un escritorio por ahí, uno que él usaba para escribir cartas y leer documentos.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó de nuevo, quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del demonio.

Sesshōmaru volteó a verla.

―Rin –la llamó―. Creo que es mejor que no nos unamos.

El silencio llenó la habitación y Rin dejó de respirar, haciendo a Sesshōmaru consiente del peso de sus palabras, haciéndolo sentir culpable por primera vez en todos sus milenios de vida.


	14. Humana

**Gracias a: Nina LOVE 08, pathy granger, Kuruma Chidori, Melinezca, Shanthiyen, SophieTomoeRokudou, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Serena Sailor Moon, Estelaluna, serena tsukino chiba.**

Traté de actualizar rápido y me salió masomenos jiji. Ya sé que están molestas por lo que Sesshōmaru hizo… y también yo, la verdad mis dedos escriben sin consultarme, tienen mini-cerebros propios u.u Pero bueno, la cosa no se va a componer pronto, así que… ¡SUFRAN!

**PS.** Gracias por dejar review, las amo, no me maten, adiós.

* * *

**14.**

Rin lo vio como si jamás lo hubiese visto antes. Parpadeó dos, tres, cinco veces. Ni siquiera sabía si su señor había dicho aquello o se lo había imaginado.

― ¿Disculpe? ―preguntó apenas, un susurró que a él le dolió.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, no pudo decir nada, no sabía que más decir.

―He sido claro ―dijo dando media vuelta y yendo a su escritorio.

Rin arrugó el ceño levemente y después, bajo su cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzada por algo que ella ni siquiera había hecho, se mordió los labios.

―Pero… ¿Por qué? ―Estaba a punto de llorar, no, no podía llorar, no frente a él―. ¿He… he hecho algo mal? Puedo arreglarlo, señor. Puedo arreglar todo lo que no le guste de mí, puedo mejorar ―suplicó.

Sesshōmaru tensó sus manos que habían tocado el gran sillón del escritorio.

―Yo… puedo ser mejor, puedo comportarme como una mujer, puedo madurar ―dijo a punto de derramar lágrimas―. Se lo juro, por favor, no…

―Basta, Rin ―dijo, haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

―Pero…

―He dicho basta ―Él no la vio, no volteó para verla, para ver su rostro triste y desolado―. No es acerca de tu comportamiento.

Ella encontró la fuerza para no llorar y respiró para calmarse.

―Entonces… ¿entonces por qué no quiere unirse… a mí?

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada. Esas palabras eran palabras que él no quería escuchar, no quería tener esa conversación, estaba confundido.

―Hablaremos después, sal de mi habitación ―dijo con frialdad.

A Rin se le encogió el corazón, pero se armó de valor y cerró ambas manos en puños.

―No ―dijo―. Quiero saber que le sucede. Usted…, usted nunca me dice nada, nunca habla o explica nada… yo, yo tengo derecho a…

Sesshōmaru había volteado para verla, su rostro estaba rojo, y aunque no había derramado lágrimas, sus ojos también.

―No tengo porque explicar nada, Rin ―dijo sin dejar de verla.

― ¡Claro que tiene que explicar! Aquí somos dos… no solamente usted, yo… no sé por qué tomó esa decisión… y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ello, lo respetó ―dijo tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta―. Solamente quiero… saber por qué.

Sesshōmaru pensó que esa niña delante de él era el alma más inocente y pura que había conocido jamás. Había dejado de suplicar y se había resignado a pesar de que, claramente, no quería que eso acabará.

―Eres una humana.

Rin reprimió las ganas de llorar todavía más.

―Claro… ―susurró―. Con permiso, señor.

Salió de esa habitación con mucha rapidez, Sesshōmaru alcanzó a oler sus lágrimas y se maldijo diez y diez mil veces.

Rin, por su parte, caminaba rápido y evitando las miradas de preocupación de los sirvientes del palacio, no paró hasta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación y lloró con más fuerzas cuando se encerró ahí dentro. Lloró en silencio, sabiendo que él podía escucharlo todo.

¡Qué tonta había sido! Claro que él se arrepentiría, claro que no lo había dicho en serio… ¿Cómo había podido pensar que él de verdad la quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer? ¿Por qué había dicho esas palabras tan dulces? ¿Y por qué ella las había creído? ¿En qué fantasía tonta y rosa se había creído estar? Ese demonio era Sesshōmaru, y no era cualquier demonio; era el demonio más cruel, frío y despiadado de todos. Pero nunca lo había sido con ella, jamás la había tratado mal, ni siquiera le había levantado la voz… nunca una mirada de odio ni de lástima, él simplemente la miraba diferente, sí, diferente a como veía a todos, ella lo sabía; su mirada se suavizaba, y tal vez no era mucho, pero era algo que le hacía saber que ella era especial…

¿Y ahora había cambiado de parecer? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Rogar? No podía rogar, no podía hacerlo porque por más que rogara, su humanidad no desparecería.


	15. Camino

**15.**

Habían pasado dos días desde aquello, las cosas estaban tensas pero Rin seguía comportándose como siempre; feliz, con sonrisas, saludando a todos, fingiendo. De noche, lloraba en silencio y se culpaba por ser tan tonta, después, sonreía y era feliz. Cuando bajaba a desayunar o a comer con Sesshōmaru y Jaken, saludaba con cortesía, preguntando cosas a su señor, como siempre lo hacía.

Rin no había demostrado estar triste por aquello, a pesar de que él sabía que ella lloraba en las noches, sollozando, esperando a que él no la escuchara. Pero lo hacía, escuchaba cada sollozo y suspiro, cada respiro que daba, como siempre lo había hecho. La culpa lo había carcomido desde aquel primer instante en donde ella había suplicado por razones, porque él cambiara de opinión. ¿Qué le diría? Ni siquiera él sabía lo que sentía, por primera vez en su vida, no tenía la respuesta a algo.

―Señor Sesshōmaru ―tocó ella a su puerta.

¿A que iba a verlo? ¿A suplicar de nuevo? No podría soportarlo más.

―Pasa.

Rin entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pareciera que nada entre ellos hubiese sucedido jamás.

―Señor, quiero ir a la aldea con Momo y Roku. ¿Le parece bien?

Sesshōmaru se permitió tensar la mandíbula en un gesto de puro desdén.

―No.

Ella parpadeó como una niña pequeña.

― ¿Por qué? Prometí a los niños volver, ellos me esperan ―dijo con un rostro repentinamente serio.

Rin no era así, ella no tenía esos momentos serios como muchas personas, humanos, y demonios los tenían, ella siempre bromeaba, sonreía, y se tomaba todo a la ligera.

―Iré contigo.

Rin se le quedó viendo con sorpresa.

― ¿Usted? ¿Ir a la aldea de los humanos?

― ¿Prefieres que Roku vaya contigo? ―preguntó con molestia oculta. Ella no la percibió.

―Yo… bueno, solo quiero ver a los niños ―suspiró viendo la punta de sus pies.

Sesshōmaru observó el rostro sereno y en paz de Rin, ya no olía a lágrimas como en la mañana lo había hecho.

―Iremos juntos, prepara tu caballo.

Rin sonrió con tranquilidad y asintió.

―Gracias, señor ―dio una reverencia y salió de ahí.

Sesshōmaru se volvía más intranquilo al pasar de los segundos. Ella estaba mal y luego estaba bien, ¿acaso quería verla rogar de nuevo? No, no era eso, era el hecho de que esa niña sabía esconder muy bien sus emociones y eso no le gustaba, Rin no era así, siempre había sido fácil de leer y ahora…

―――

El camino a la aldea fue hecho en silencio, Rin de vez en cuando tarareaba y él la veía de reojo con mucha insistencia. Se estaba volviendo paranoico, su mente le repetía que estaba perdiendo el control y que era peligroso. Sesshōmaru no perdía el control. Era el ser más estoico que existía, eso que estaba pasando era una excepción a la regla y aun así, estaba tratando de controlarse, tratando de volver al camino de la paz interna y en donde Rin siguiera siendo como era siempre.

Pero no podía ser así, Rin estaba diferente y eso no le gustaba, interrumpía sus días rutinarios, le quitaba la paz mental que había existido por siglos.

―Rin ―habló, no tenía planeado hacerlo, simplemente lo hizo.

― ¿Mhm? ―murmuró, sintiéndose en paz arriba de Momo.

¿Por qué le había hablado? ¿Qué planeaba decirle? El silencio se prolongó y ella no lo cuestionó ni habló mal. Él volvió a observarla de reojo y descubrió que su rostro se había vuelto más serio de lo normal. Cuando estuvo a punto de hablar de nuevo, ella lo hizo.

―Señor, solicito su permiso para salir del palacio… por tiempo indefinido.

Sesshōmaru volteó a verla con mucha violencia, casi no pudo creer lo que había escuchado. ¿De verdad había hablado? En realidad esa niña lo estaba haciendo actuar como su maldito medio hermano…

―No.

Rin se tragó sus malas palabras, palabras que últimamente le había querido decir.

―Quiero ir a la aldea del señor InuYasha y ser aprendiz de la señora Kagome… para ser una sacerdotisa.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada, ella tendría que interpretar su silencio como un rotundo no, muchas otras veces lo había hecho. Sin embargo, Rin siguió hablando, explicándole todo lo que quería hacer.

―…y la señora Kagome dice que si decido ir a vivir con ellos a la aldea, que tendré mi propia cabaña y…

―Basta, Rin ―dijo después de haberla escuchado hablar y hablar.

Rin arrugó el ceño, pocas veces se enojaba pero ese demonio la estaba haciendo enojar de verdad.

―No, usted basta ―dijo, haciendo parar a Momo, quien trotaba despacito. Sesshōmaru, volteó a verla lentamente, su rostro estaba hecho una mueca de molestia y sus ojos tenían fuego, aquella no era su Rin―. No me puede tratar como a un objeto, hacer conmigo lo que quiera, decirme que nos uniremos y después cambiar de opinión. Tal vez ustedes los demonios no tengan sentimientos, pero los humanos si los tenemos ―espetó con más rudeza de la que pensaba usar.

Tragó en seco al ver el rostro de Sesshōmaru cambiar de serio a más y más y más serio… a casi demoniaco, después volvió a la normalidad pero su corazón no pudo evitar latir y latir a mil por hora.

― ¿Así que no tengo sentimientos? ―habló haciendo a Rin tiesa arriba de Momo, esas palabras habían sido las más tenebrosas que jamás le había escuchado decir, eran casi dichas con maldad, Rin pudo identificar el sonido sedoso y peligroso en la voz de su amo y sintió miedo, de verdad que sí.

Rin se quedó muda. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? No dijo nada, no pudo decir nada, tampoco objetó nada cuando sintió las grandes manos de Sesshōmaru bajarla del caballo sin ninguna dificultad. Se quedó quieta y dura como una piedra. ¿La mataría por su insolencia? Pocas veces le había hablado de esa forma y todas aquellas veces él no le había prestado las menores de las atenciones, ni siquiera una mirada enojada como hacía poco se la había dado. Esto no le gustaba para nada.

―Señor…

Aunque Sesshōmaru quería admitir que había tenido segundos pensamientos para deshacerse de Rin de aquella manera tan cruel al decirle que no podrían unirse, no pudo hacerlo y prefirió hacerse creer a si mismo que la mera razón por la que había rechazado a Rin era porque _era una humana. _Sí, eso sería lo más fácil de hacerse creer y también a ella, no tenía por qué explicarle nada más.

―Tú deberías casarte con un humano ―dijo él, la tenía aprisionada contra Momo y sentía su respiración fuerte contra su torso.

― ¿Qué? ―susurró apenas, viéndole los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

―Deberías quedarte en la aldea de InuYasha y casarte con un humano común y corriente.

Rin bajó la mirada.

―Suélteme.

La tenía bien agarrada de la cintura, Rin seguía rígida como una tabla.

―Te quieres ir porque he cancelado la unión.

Rin se mordió el labio con mucha ansiedad, sintiendo las manos de su amo en su cintura y escuchando esas palabras que le quemaban los oídos, quería llorar, quería echarse a correr y huir de ahí, no tener que verlo más.

―Sí, ¿feliz? ¿Eso quería escuchar? ―dijo con rabia.

Sesshōmaru no la soltó, aun cuando deseó hacerlo para no cometer una barbaridad en medio del camino.

―Así que es eso… ―susurró para sus adentros―. ¿Estás enojada?

Rin arrugó el ceño, cuando pocas veces lo hacía, lo hizo y se sintió enojada de verdad.

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que estoy enojada ―soltó sin pensar―. Usted es… es un insensible ―lo acusó con un dedito―. ¡Si! Eso es, es un, un… cobarde, manipulador y solo me tiene encerrada como si fuera un tesoro. Pues me quiero ir ―espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Sesshōmaru se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa apenas visible que la dejó sin habla. Ese hombre tramaba algo y no le gustaba… no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

―No… no sonría así ―exigió viendo su pecho, sin atreverse a verle el rostro otra vez.

_Te empiezas a comportar como tu medio hermano bueno para nada_… susurró su demonio interior.

Sesshōmaru gruñó ante aquello y subió a Rin súbitamente al caballo.

―Hablaremos de esto en el palacio ―dijo, e hizo que Momo empezara a caminar de nuevo.

Rin, enfurruñada y confundida, se dejó guiar y suspiró con resignación, convenciéndose cada segundo más y más, cuantas ganas tenía de alejarse de él.

* * *

**Gracias a: Earendil 95, abigz, HadaDeCuentos, rya16, Sakura R, PAMILA DE CASTRO, caliu, serena tsukino chiba, BastardISA, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Shanthiyen, Kuruma ChidoriIyari, Michelle.**

Hola chicas! Ya salí de vacaciones así que voy a poder actualizar más pronto, wujuuu. Ya vamos a ver a una Rin más decidida y a un Sesshōmaru más descontrolado, a ver qué opinan… aunque se va a ir un poco OOC, quedará bien. Las quiero mucho, gracias por comentar. Nos leemos.

**Déjame un comment, c: adiós.**


	16. Proposición

**Gracias a: Katy Beth, serena tsukino chiba, vitoriadecastrobarbosa, AnnieOkumura10, Melineza ewe, Jazmin L, Earendil 95, Kuruma Chidori, carlamaria2707, Guest, Strugberry, floresamaabc, Wiinry Elriic, Inés, Guest, rocio-asakura. Mari Yuki, ailudelastiernas, RominaZ, Betk Grandchester, Nabiki-san, Pasion, TatiisBernall, MellyTaisho, kaoru-uchiha, Condesadevalaquia, **

Chicas, tuve problemas personales y estuve alejada de la tecnología por un tiempo, espero que comprendan.

Hablando de los reviews, todo va a cambiar muy pronto y ahora Sesshōmaru va a tener que tomar una decisión y dar explicaciones a Rin, vamos a ver como va eso.

Chicas, recuerden que las personalidades de los personajes los estoy escribiendo yo y no la autora original, no esperen una actitud a lo Takahashi porque no va a suceder y así como Sesshōmaru es serio, también tendrá otras actitudes que no sean actitudes Takahashis, lo mismo va para Rin, es una Rin de veinte años y todo cambia. Por favor recuerden eso a la hora de escribir sus reviews, soy Cecil y no Rumiko.

Gracias a todas y espero que puedan seguir dándome su apoyo y disfrutando de esta bonita historia que por cierto no le queda mucho. Besos y gracias! Obrigada!

* * *

**16.**

La estadía en la aldea humana fue larga y distrajo a Rin del altercado que había tenido con Sesshōmaru en medio del camino a la aldea. Suficiente para olvidarse de todos los problemas que tenía dentro del palacio, de cómo Sesshōmaru la hacía menos, de cómo había cancelado la unión… si, todo eso la abrumaba, pero una buena salida del palacio la había hecho sentir mejor.

Sesshōmaru, por su parte, observaba a Rin muy de cerca, casi sin respirar ni parpadear. No perdía de vista ningún movimiento de la chiquilla y no le agradaba como varios muchachos de su edad se acercaban a ella para contarle de sus días y como ella era tan amable, riendo y sonriéndoles. ¿Sería así si él decidía dejarla ahí? ¿Con seres como ella? ¿Ella se casaría con humano de fuerza superior que le daría una calidad de vida baja y que, probablemente, la haría trabajar? Rin tendría que cocinar, ayudar en las labores de la casa y…

―Rin… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

La imagen de un hombre que le sacaba una cabeza a Rin se cruzó por su campo de visión, no pudo evitar formar un rostro de odio cuando Rin respondió un _Claro _tan claro y fuerte que los demonios del palacio pudieron haber escuchado. Siguió con la mirada a ambos hasta que no pudo hacer nada más que avanzar en silencio, llamando la atención de los aldeanos que poco lo habían visto en sus cortas vidas.

―¿Qué pasa, Izumo? ―preguntó Rin, ya cuando se encontraban en una parte de la aldea en donde no había aldeanos y había un bonito rio a unos cuantos metros.

―Yo bueno… nos hemos conocido de mucho tiempo y…

Oh no, ese humano no lo haría, había escuchado las proposiciones tontas de los humanos varias veces y ese muchacho estaba a punto de hacer una.

―Claro, desde que éramos pequeños ―contestó con alegría.

―Yo quería… pedirte que te cases conmigo.

El aire se detuvo y Sesshōmaru vio fuego, su demonio interior le obligó a ir hacia allá y detener esa barbaridad pero no lo escuchó y se mantuvo viéndolos con mucha atención, escuchando cada respiro que aquellos dos daban.

Rin tampoco pudo decir nada, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se quedó viendo el rostro atractivo y masculino de Izumo. De inmediato lo comparó con Sesshōmaru y pensó en lo que su señor había hecho, cancelado la unión y tratarla como si nada entre ellos hubiese pasado nunca.

―Yo…

―No tienes que responder ahora, puedo esperar… se que es repentino, pero quisiera que te tomaras el tiempo para pensarlo y… darme una respuesta.

Rin tragó en seco y bajó su mirada al pasto bajo sus pies.

―Mi padre está a cargo del ganado y tenemos una vida estable y cómoda, no te pediré que trabajes, solo tendrás que quedarte en casa y cuidar de nuestros hijos…

El corazón de Rin latía a mil por hora, no sabía por cuales razones pero todo aquello la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa, imaginándose una vida que pudo ser junto al hombre que amaba y ahora imaginándose otra junto a un hombre que poco conocía. Si ella aceptaba una vida con Izumo… podría salir del palacio y olvidarse de la embarazosa escena que había hecho frente a su señor al rogarle que la aceptara como su pareja.

Se apretó el kimono con mucha fuerza y le sonrió a Izumo con ojos húmedos.

―Yo… vendré después ―dijo y caminó en dirección contraria, sin percatarse que había pasado a varios metros de su señor quien había escuchado y observado todo con sentimientos que jamás en su vida demoniaca había sentido.

* * *

**Al review 190 le regalo una escena.**


	17. Razones

**Gracias a: yessi-chibi, Suaries, nascona16, marialaurajs, Manekineko, La beba Cullen, gcfavela, yuric09, palomawence, inu-chan123, inunoe, DarkAngel008, Correca23, AnnieOkumura10, Melinezca, floresamaabc, serena tsukino chiba, magik, Earendil 95, Guest, rocio-asakura, caliu, Abigz, Jazmin L Wiinry Elriic, Lisa.**

* * *

**17.**

Rin llegó al palacio y fue directo a su habitación después de hacer una reverencia a Sesshōmaru y agradecer por el viaje. No sabía que pensar acerca de lo que Izumo le había propuesto. No tenía por qué aceptar, ella no lo amaba, no podía estar en una unión si no había amor de por medio, era… ilógico.

_¿Más ilógico que quedarte en este palacio hasta que envejezcas?_, su mente la orilló a pensar en eso, en lo que se negaba a pensar… ella, una anciana y Sesshōmaru… igual de impecable que siempre. El mismo demonio poderoso, ni una gota de los años que en ella se impregnarían lo tocarían a él. Él seguiría siendo el amo y señor de esas tierras y ella se habría vuelto una abuelita. ¿Por qué soportar eso? ¿Por qué no huir, casarse con Izumo…? No, casarse con Izumo no era la respuesta, no podía ser la respuesta a sus problemas. Si, Izumo era un buen chico… y ahora era un hombre que quería sentar cabeza, pero estaba segura que él tampoco la amaba.

Pero después de todo… Sesshōmaru le había dicho que ella debería casarse con un humano. Lo había hecho en el camino a la aldea. ¿Eso quería él? ¿Entonces por qué le había dado esperanzas al decirle que se unirían? ¿A que jugaba? ¿Por qué demonios la trataba de esa forma?

El sonido de su puerta la alertó que alguien esperaba fuera.

―Pase ―dijo, esperando que no fuera Sesshōmaru.

― ¿Rin? ―la voz de Matsu la hizo sentirse más tranquila.

―Hola, Matsu.

― ¿Estás bien? Has llegado de la aldea con el rostro pálido.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

― ¿De verdad? Me siento bien ―se encogió.

―Lo sé. ¿Ha pasado algo en la aldea?

Matsu se acercó a la cama de Rin y se sentó a su lado.

Rin no vio sus ojos y bajó la mirada.

―Izumo me pidió que me casara con él.

Matsu se sorprendió por aquello.

― ¿Qué le dijiste?

―Que volvería mañana…

― ¿Aceptarás? ―preguntó Matsu con preocupación.

Si Rin aceptaba, eso significaba que tendría que dejar el palacio para ir a vivir con ese humano. No le agradaba mucho la idea pero al final de todo, era decisión de Rin.

―No lo sé… si me caso con él… bueno, podré salir del palacio… pero yo…

― ¿Si?

―Yo le pertenezco ―susurró Rin, no queriendo que nadie más escuchara eso.

― ¿A Izumo? ―dijo Matsu casi sin creerlo.

Rin suspiró.

―No, Matsu… al señor.

Matsu asintió ausentemente. ¿Ella creía eso?

― ¿Por qué lo crees de esa forma? Él nunca te ha dicho tal cosa.

―Solo lo creo. Él me devolvió la vida y como si fuera poco, me ofreció una nueva, con viajes por aquí y por allá, un palacio… una habitación enorme ―susurró, las palabras apenas podían salir de su boca. Cada vez que lo recordaba quería quedarse en el palacio hasta perecer―, y comida y agua. Le debo tanto.

―Mi niña… no creo que el amo crea que tú eres una pertenencia.

―Si lo cree Matsu. Él y yo… nos íbamos a unir ―dijo, viendo la expresión de asombro en el rostro del demonio―, no me vas así, no te lo dije porque… no lo sé, solo no lo hice. Nos íbamos a unir y después el canceló la unión, creo que él cree que puede hacer conmigo lo que sea porque me salvó la vida.

―No lo creo de esa forma ―insistió Matsu.

― ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces por qué me tiene aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejó ir a vivir con la señora Kagome? Me dice que nos uniremos, me da esperanzas y luego… nada. Solo me dice que soy una humana y que no debemos unirnos.

―Rin…

―No sé qué quiere de mí, no sé qué hacer.

―Casarte con ese humano no resolverá las cosas.

―Lo sé…, ya lo sé.

―Entonces mañana le dirás a ese muchachito que no.

―Sí, eso haré.

Matsu observó el rostro pensativo de Rin. Aquella chiquilla estaba planeando algo más y no le gustaba nada. Ese rostro solo significaba problemas, Rin nunca pensaba las cosas de más, no tenía por qué hacerlo. En el palacio no se tenía que enfrentar a grandes decisiones.

― ¿Rin?

― ¿Hm?

―Prométeme que no harás nada irracional.

Rin salió de su trance por un minuto y Matsu jamás había visto tanta tranquilidad y madurez en el rostro de Rin hasta ese momento.

―Claro que no ―murmuró con una sonrisa.

Cuando Matsu salió de la habitación, fue directo en busca del señor Sesshōmaru. Le olió cerca de uno de los patios principales, caminando.

―Señor.

Sesshōmaru paró, oliendo el aroma de Rin en el cuerpo de Matsu.

―Acabo de regresar de la habitación de la niña.

Sesshōmaru la vio esperando algo más.

―Me ha dicho lo de la propuesta del joven Izumo.

― ¿Y bien?

―Dijo que mañana iría a rechazarla. Pero…

― ¿Pero?

Sesshōmaru no tenía paciencia cuando se trataba de saber algún asunto de Rin.

―Había algo en su rostro… su mirada ―dijo, pensando en la serenidad que Rin se había cargado―, no me gustó, señor.

Sesshōmaru arrugó el ceño apenas, algo invisible que solo los ojos demoniacos de Matsu alcanzaron a ver.

―Te puedes retirar.

―Me ha contado sobre la unión, Sesshōmaru ―le dijo, haciendo que Sesshōmaru parara de nuevo en sus pasos―. Sé que no es mi lugar decírtelo… pero los años que llevo trabajando para ti… para tu padre también, recuerda que también cuide del señor InuYasha por breves años…

― ¿A qué viene todo esto, Matsu?

―Ella cree que tú la consideras una pertenecía. Ella cree que debe quedarse en el palacio porque te lo debe.

Sesshōmaru aspiro el olor de Rin de nuevo, deleitándose por el aroma tan característico que esa humana tenia.

― ¿Ella te lo ha dicho?

Matsu asintió.

― ¿Es cierto? ¿Es por eso que le pediste unirte con ella y después lo has cancelado?

Sesshōmaru crispó un puño.

―Te puedes retirar, Matsu ―repitió.

―No lo haré ―se atrevió a decir―. Es la vida de Rin de la que estamos hablando aquí. Es Rin, la he visto crecer, sabes que es como una hija para mí.

Sesshōmaru vio el rostro preocupado de Matsu y se pudo permitir sentir un poco de lo que Matsu sentía. Era cierto, era Rin, él le había devuelto la vida.

―No la puedes tratar de esa forma, Sesshōmaru. Estaba sopesando la idea de casarse con ese muchachito de la aldea pero al final ha dicho que no. Pero se quiere ir, lo puedo ver en su mirada, ocúpese de ello, amo ―Con una reverencia y una mirada que iba más allá de una relación de servicio, Matsu se retiró dejando solo a Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru estuvo mucho tiempo fuera, junto al mismo cerezo en donde Rin le gustaba tanto pasar tiempo. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ese humano incompetente solo había hecho que Rin pensara de más las cosas. ¿Cómo demonios arreglaría eso? Había cancelado la unión por razones que no le había dado a Rin. Por razones propias y situaciones que otros demonios habían pasado con sus parejas humanas. Pero en aquel momento la razón más fácil fue decir que había sido por su humanidad.

La famosa humanidad de Rin, la sangre real y pura de un demonio no se podía mezclar con la de un humano. Las uniones mestizas no eran bien vistas y temía que la vida de Rin estuviese en peligro por amenazas de otros reinos. Exponer a Rin a ser su compañera no solo era exponerla a las amenazas de otros reinos, era exponerla a formar parte de su vida, a compartir la sangre demoniaca y a convertirla en una hibrida. El cuerpo de Rin era tan frágil que el solo pensamiento de verla pasar por aquellos cambios le carcomía las entrañas.

Tal vez había mentido a Rin, pero había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**xo**

* * *

Chicas, perdonen la demora, tendría que haber actualizado el 5 pero he tenido parciales en la uni y se me ha hecho imposible. Bueno, Sesshōmaru celoso será algo bueno de ver, si les gustó verlo celoso en el capítulo pasado, esperen al que viene jijiji. En este capítulo vimos un poco de lo que Sesshōmaru piensa y siente, fue importante porque se dio a conocer la verdadera razón por la cual rechazó a Rin. Con Rin nos vamos a topar con varios obstáculos porque su mente está pensando en hacer cosas que al amo no le van a gustar. Esperen a la próxima actualización que será mucho más pronto que esta jaja. Las amo, y gracias por las alertas, favs y reviews.** No se olviden de agregarme en Facebook, los links están en mi perfil. Besos.**


	18. Pertenencia

**Gracias a: serena tsukino chiba, yessi-chibi, arelymatamoros50, floresamaabc, Pamila, Wiinry Elriic, claudy, Jazmin L, Strugberry, Nena Taishō, yacc32, lili329, iblwe, ranmasan, xmomo-chanx, zoe LJ, Andume24, Yumuri, Mhushaka, Sakura-Shara19, Yoo Joo, CookieAbii.**

**Primero que nada, las disculpas salen sobrando porque se que me he tardado mucho… de seguro varias se tendrán que leer la historia de nuevo, lo siento tanto :( Esta vez, actualizaré más seguido y esta historia terminará este año. **

**Vamos a ver cosas diferentes que espero les gusten, veremos que piensa Rin y también que es lo que Sesshōmaru piensa. Espero que les guste este capitulo que escribí con mucho cariño para todos. **

**Gracias! Obrigada!**

* * *

**En capítulos anteriores:**

―¿Qué pasa, Izumo? ―preguntó Rin

―Yo quería… pedirte que te cases conmigo.

…

Sesshōmaru vio el rostro preocupado de Matsu y se pudo permitir sentir un poco de lo que Matsu sentía. Era cierto, era Rin, él le había devuelto la vida.

―No la puedes tratar de esa forma, Sesshōmaru. Estaba sopesando la idea de casarse con ese muchachito de la aldea pero al final ha dicho que no. Pero se quiere ir, lo puedo ver en su mirada, ocúpese de ello, amo ―Con una reverencia y una mirada que iba más allá de una relación de servicio, Matsu se retiró dejando solo a Sesshōmaru.

….

La famosa humanidad de Rin, la sangre real y pura de un demonio no se podía mezclar con la de un humano. Las uniones mestizas no eran bien vistas y temía que la vida de Rin estuviese en peligro por amenazas de otros reinos. Exponer a Rin a ser su compañera no solo era exponerla a las amenazas de otros reinos, era exponerla a formar parte de su vida, a compartir la sangre demoniaca y a convertirla en una hibrida. El cuerpo de Rin era tan frágil que el solo pensamiento de verla pasar por aquellos cambios le carcomía las entrañas.

Tal vez había mentido a Rin, pero había hecho lo correcto.

* * *

**18.**

―Señor… quiero ir a la aldea ―pidió al día siguiente.

No lo veía a los ojos y movía el pie con nerviosismo.

― ¿Motivo?

Su respiración se agitó y él pudo escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

―Solo… quiero ver a los niños… ―dijo sin mucha seguridad.

―Fuimos ayer, Rin.

Rin tensó la mandíbula.

―Quiero ir de nuevo ―dijo, esta vez viéndolo a los ojos con mucha decisión.

―De acuerdo… iré contigo.

Rin arrugó el ceño.

―No… eh… no es necesario ―carraspeó, pasándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

Bajo la atenta mirada del amo Sesshōmaru, Rin se sentía como una hormiguita que podía ser aplastada en cualquier momento. En especial con lo que acababa de pasar, ella siendo rechazada y después siendo casi ordenada a casarse con un _humano común y corriente. _Bah. No hacía mucho le había dicho que jamás se iría del palacio, que no lo quería de esa forma, y ahora… ¿_deberías vivir en la aldea de InuYasha y casarte con un humano? _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué jugaba de esa forma con su cabeza y su corazón?

―Es necesario. Partiremos enseguida.

Y sin más, volvió a su escritorio y comenzó a leer unos pergaminos.

Rin apretó sus puños con muchas ganas y salió de ahí sin hacer una reverencia, agradecer o despedirse. ¿Quién se creía que era? Tenía ganas de decirle que _si _a Izumo solo para… ugh, estúpido demonio. Después de comer algo rápido, se dirigió a la entrada del palacio en donde Momo ya estaba ahí y un Sesshōmaru tranquilo y poderoso se dirigía hacia ella. Ella no quiso verlo, se subió a Momo y empezó a trotar sin siquiera esperarlo.

―Hola, Momo… ―susurró rascando tras la oreja del caballo blanco―. Que guapo estas hoy… ¿te han dado un baño? Prometo hacerlo yo la próxima vez… ―susurró tiernamente.

―No le hables a ese animal, no te entiende ―habló la voz seca y grosera de Sesshōmaru a su lado.

Ella arrugó el ceño.

―Siempre le hablo a Momo y es la primera vez que usted me dice algo al respecto. ¿Qué le sucede? ―preguntó con más agallas, agallas que se venía cargando desde que él se había dignado a cancelar la unión.

Sesshōmaru no respondió a aquello, preso de sus propios pensamientos, pensamientos que lo estaban volviendo un ser irracional, aquello causando que su bestia interior empezara a hablar de vez en cuando. El asunto con Rin lo volvía diferente, lo agitaba y descontrolaba su paz. Ahora ella irradiaba desprecio hacia su persona, lo podía sentir. Desde el día en que había roto la unión, ella se portaba reacia, no lo veía a los ojos y le hablaba poco.

No le gustaba esa actitud en su humana.

―Matsu me dijo que piensas que yo creo que me perteneces ―habló mientras caminaba junto con el caballo y ella arriba.

Rin se tensó de inmediato.

―Yo… ―no supo que decir. ¿Por qué Matsu le había dicho aquello?

―Es cierto, Rin. Me perteneces ―dijo como si nada.

Rin abrió la boca sin saber que decir y solo sintió el poco viento dándole en la cara mientras que Momo avanzaba a paso calmado.

― ¿Qué…?

―No sé porque te sorprende. Yo te salvé de la muerte, después de todo.

Rin tragó en seco y se sintió poca cosa a pesar de estar ahí arriba de Momo, lo cual no ayudaba mucho ya que Sesshōmaru era muy alto y la podía ver a los ojos sin tener que levantar el rostro.

―Entonces… ¿soy solo una pertenencia?

Sesshōmaru la vio de reojo y paró al caballo. Tomó a Rin en brazos y después hizo que se subiera a su espalda.

― ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! ¡Que hace! ―preguntó escandalizada.

Sesshōmaru volvió a caminar y el caballo lo hizo también mientras que él lo guiaba de las riendas.

―No eres una pertenencia, Rin ―habló él.

Rin se tuvo que agarrar de piernas y brazos al cuerpo de su amo. No sabía qué hacer, no recordaba haber estado en esa posición con él… no desde que era una chiquilla que corría y corría por ahí. Él la cargaba cuando se dormía o a veces solo lo hacía cuando ella se lo pedía, cuando quería ver las cosas que él podía ver por su altura.

―Usted… ha cancelado la unión ―dijo cerrando los ojos, intentando no llorar―. Cree que puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo, me dice que podemos unirnos, me deja besarlo y después… se aleja de mí, me aleja.

Sesshōmaru permaneció callado mientras que caminaban hacia la aldea.

―Me perteneces como mujer ―fue lo que dijo.

Rin abrió los ojos y asomó su rostro por el hombro de él para verle el rostro.

―… ¿Qué?

―Rin, eres mi humana, pero también eres mi mujer.

Rin tragó en seco y se aferró todavía más a él.

―Yo… no se de lo que habla. No lo entiendo, amo.

Sesshōmaru no detuvo su marcha y ya casi llegaban a la aldea.

―Hablaremos de esto en el palacio.

―Pero…

―En el palacio, Rin.

Rin asintió y recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de él, dejándose llevar por el olor de su amo que siempre había olido, un olor que la volvía loco.

Sesshōmaru sintió los olfateos de Rin en su hombro. No quería continuar con todo aquello pero su demonio interior y su propio ser irracional le estaban obligando a hacerlo. No podía no estar con Rin. Se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Rin era más fuerte que todo y que ahora hasta sus demonios interiores la estaban reclamando como suya. Rin no podría ser de nadie más, él se aseguraría de ello.

**Claridad**

―Lo siento, Izumo… siento algo por alguien más ―confesó al hombre que la veía con tristeza―. Por favor, no eres tú, eres un hombre muy dulce… me gustaría poder aceptarte como algo más pero no puedo hacerlo.

Izumo asintió y le tomó las manos.

―Lo entiendo, Rin… ¿es él… cierto? ―preguntó echando una mirada a Sesshōmaru, quien tenía a un grupo de niños viéndolo muy fijamente sin hacer nada.

Rin sonrió ante la imagen.

―Si.

Izumo asintió de nuevo.

―Espero que seas feliz.

Rin le tomó el rostro y le dejó un beso casto en la mejilla.

―Tú también.

Rin se separó de Izumo y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Ella caminó hasta Sesshōmaru quien veía a los niños de vez en cuando y les echaba miradas despectivas.

― ¡Señorita Rin! ¡Juegue con nosotros! ―pidió una niña.

Rin sonrió.

― ¡Y dígale a él que nos suba a sus hombros! ―pidió otro niño.

Rin rio.

―No creo que el señor Sesshoma…

―Tendrás que escalar y llegar a mis hombros ―desafió Sesshōmaru al chiquillo que lo veía con atención.

Rin abrió la boca sin poder creer lo que había salido de los labios de su amo y vio al niño verla a ella primero. Saliendo de su estupor, Rin vio a Sesshōmaru quien no se había dignado en decir nada más y después sonrió apenas.

―Está bien, Ryu, puedes hacerlo. Estaré aquí por si te caes… el señor Sesshōmaru tampoco dejará que te pase nada.

Ryu, quien apenas tenía cinco años y era un pequeñín, cambió su rostro a uno determinado y se acercó a Sesshōmaru quien lo veía con desinterés.

―Señor Sesshōmaru… ¿está bien esto? ―preguntó mientras que Ryu empezaba a escalar la gran pierna de Sesshōmaru, agarrándose de todo para poder escalarlo.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada y dejó que él niño escalara con dificultad hasta su espalda. Todos los demás niños lo animaban a seguir.

― ¡Vamos, Ryu!

― ¡Tú puedes!

― ¡Ya te falta poco!

Rin veía todo sin poder creer que su amo dejara a un niño escalar por su cuerpo. Eso mismo se había imaginado ella cuando ambos habían estado unidos… niños corriendo y apegados a las largas piernas de él, riendo y llamándolo _papá. Padre _sonaría más a algo que Sesshōmaru quisiera escuchar, sonrió mientras pensaba eso.

― ¡Lo logré! ―gritó el niño quien ahora se agarraba con brazos y piernas a la cabeza y cuello de Sesshōmaru.

Rin rio por el rostro de pocos amigos que su amo tenía, ese niño le aplastaba la cara con todo. Sesshōmaru acomodó al chiquillo, haciendo que sus piernas rodearan su cuello y que lo agarrara con fuerza de la cabeza.

―No te muevas mucho o podrías caer al suelo ―advirtió Sesshōmaru―. ¿Has visto lo alto en donde te encuentras?

Ryu palideció y echó una mirada al suelo. De repente se agarró con mucha fuerza a Sesshōmaru quien había compartido una sonrisa apenas visible y un rostro arrogante a todos los presentes quienes se rieron viendo a Ryu allá arriba.

Rin también sonrió y de repente muchos niños más comenzaron a pedir ser cargados como Ryu, quien se aferraba muy fuerte a los cabellos blanquecinos de Sesshōmaru.

―Niños… niños, tal vez otro día, el señor Sesshoma…

Pero de nuevo, Sesshōmaru decidió por si solo y Ryu fue bajado para que otro niño fuera escalando hasta su espalda. Rin no podía creerlo, los niños iban y venían de su espalda, en el suelo los niños compartían experiencias como si aquello hubiese sido un suceso lejano y se reían mientras que el niño que estuviera arriba saludaba a todos y se movía o se quedaba quieto, según el miedo que le tuvieran a ese demonio.

―Mamá dijo que los demonios eran malos… pero usted no es malo ―dijo una niña calmada que Sesshōmaru había cargado y puesto sobre sus hombros.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada mientras que Rin se había sentado en el pasto con los demás niños quienes le platicaban sus experiencias con mucho ánimo.

― ¿Usted se va a casar con la señorita Rin…? ―susurró mientras que sus manitas jugueteaban con los cabellos largos de él.

―Sí, lo haré ―respondió.

―Izumo quería casarse con ella… él es mi hermano mayor. Yo le dije a Izumo que usted se casaría con ella pero el no hizo caso. Mamá también se lo advirtió… ella le teme a usted ―murmuró.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada más y Rin lo vio.

―Bien niños, es hora de irnos… prometo venir a jugar con ustedes otro día. ¿De acuerdo? ―dijo Rin parándose y sacudiendo su kimono.

― ¡Que! ¡No!

― ¡Quédate! ¡Él nos agrada!

― ¡Que también venga él la próxima vez!

Los niños empezaron a protestar y la pequeña niña, hermana de Izumo, fue bajada con delicadeza de la espalda de Sesshōmaru.

―Si… claro… ―Rin vio a Sesshōmaru quien ahora empezaba a caminar hasta la entrada del pueblo sin despedirse de nadie―. Volveremos, prometan cuidarse mucho. ¿Si? Obedezcan a mamá y papá y coman sus vegetales, son importantes. Si hacen todo eso vendremos pronto.

Muchos protestaron y otros accedieron si eso significaba que Rin y Sesshōmaru regresarían pronto. Todos se despidieron de ella y Rin caminó hasta estar frente a Sesshōmaru quien la vio y la tomó como si nada para ponerla sobre Momo.

―Vamos, Momo ―lo palmeó ella y tiró un poco de su rienda.

Momo comenzó a caminar y Sesshōmaru hizo lo mismo. Después de unos minutos de estar en silencio, él habló.

―Besaste a ese humano.

Rin volteó a ver a Sesshōmaru.

―Eh… si, lo hice.

Rin estaba confundida por el comportamiento de su amo.

―Matsu me dijo que habías considerado unirte a él.

Rin tragó en seco y bajó su mirada al pelaje blanco de Momo.

―Él… me lo pidió. Quería unirse a mí y quería que viviera con él en la aldea.

― ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Rin jugueteó con la rienda de Momo.

―Sé que usted lo escuchó.

El camino se volvió silencioso de nuevo, ninguno dijo nada y pronto llegaron al palacio.

―Señor Sesshōmaru… ¿hablaremos de eso…? ―preguntó ella tan pronto dejó a Momo en el establo y caminó para encontrarse a Sesshōmaru en el pasillo abierto del palacio.

Sesshōmaru asintió y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera al jardín en donde estaba el cerezo.

* * *

Abrupto final, lo sé, pero estaré actualizando en esta semana, besos!


	19. Plática

**Gracias a: Nena Taishō, La Rozeta, Kissat, floresamaabc, Meaow, marialaurajs, gcfavela, CharitoLove, LadyBlonde22, beaPleites7, Guest, CamiiTaisho, EveSango, draki k7, lanilibra, monica151, Naomi KuranKirkyuu, Nelightbute, serena tsukino chiba, tanianarcisa, the Lancaster Matsuoka, yukii uzumaki.**

* * *

**19**.

Sesshōmaru escogió un lugar pacifico para aquella platica. La tarde estaba en lo alto del cielo y la brisa fresca de Marzo hacia que el pasto se meciera suavemente. Sesshōmaru se sentó y esperó a que Rin lo hiciera frente a él.

― ¿Aquí? Pensé que iríamos a su despacho… ―dijo acomodando su kimono y viéndolo ansiosamente a los ojos.

―Sé que te gusta este cerezo ―respondió, tan seco como siempre.

Pero Rin lo sabía, había más en esos ojos, ella los conocía bien.

―Sí, me gusta ―sonrió levemente.

No sabía de qué se iba a tratar esa plática y el mal presentimiento que había sentido hacía varias semanas atrás, había regresado. Un sentimiento de malestar se había instalado en el centro de su estómago, algo que la hacía querer recostarse, no sabía bien que era lo que iba a pasar pero sabía que nada bueno saldría de ello.

Rin sabía que Sesshōmaru disfrutaba del silencio así que no dijo nada y dejó que él hablara primero. Ella también disfrutó del silencio y del viento mecer su cabello. Pasaron varios minutos y él todavía no hablaba.

― ¿Señor?

―Hace días me has llamado por mi nombre y ahora vuelvo a ser Señor.

Rin guardó silencio y alzó la mirada al cielo.

―Usted fue quien decidió eso.

Sesshōmaru la vio con intensidad. Había tanto ahí, Rin pensó. Tanto que la asustaba; jamás había visto tantas emociones en los ojos de su señor, era escalofriante. Él, de nuevo, no habló.

― ¿Por qué cree que le pertenezco como mujer? ―habló, descuidadamente.

Sesshōmaru tensó la mandíbula, ella no bajó la mirada.

―Deberías cuidar el modo en el que me hablas, Rin.

El corazón de Rin se aceleró y esta vez, ella fue quien tensó la mandíbula y también el rostro entero. Sesshōmaru jamás le había dicho algo de ese tipo. Tal vez esos últimos días habían acabado con la paciencia del demonio. Ella pensó que la forma en la que le había estado hablando y la forma en la que le había estado ignorando, habían hecho que Sesshōmaru por fin se diera cuenta que Rin iba en serio con todo aquello.

―Ya no soy una niña, señor Sesshōmaru. Disculpe si tengo más agallas para decirle las cosas, si no le gusta lo que le quiero decir, entonces me puedo parar de aquí e irme.

El rostro de Sesshōmaru se volvió rígido y un color rojo comenzó a tomar el blanco de sus ojos. Rin no bajó la mirada, no parpadeó y no se movió, no aun cuando Sesshōmaru se había parado frente a ella y la había tomado rudamente del brazo. Rin se dejó hacer mientras que Sesshōmaru la hacía caminar rápidamente en dirección a su habitación. No dijo una sola palabra, no serviría de nada y en realidad quería saber de qué iba todo en la mente de su amo.

Sesshōmaru entró hecho una bestia a su habitación y soltó a Rin con un poco más de fuerza de la normal, haciendo que se tambaleara en su lugar, casi perdiendo el piso bajo sus pies. Se sobó el brazo para aliviar el dolor que las manos fuertes de su amo le habían causado. Él jamás había empleado su fuerza de más en ella. Debía estar enojado de verdad. Bien, Rin lo quería de esa forma, quería que todo terminara ahí, en esa habitación.

―Me has ignorado estas semanas y me has hablado como jamás lo has hecho antes. Me empiezo a cansar de tu actitud.

Rin se pudo poner rígida ante todo ese gran parloteo que él había hablado, pero no lo hizo. Su amo pocas veces hablaba tanto, ella lo había llevado a sus límites.

Ella lo vio con tranquilidad, nada en el rostro y un enojo igual o mayor al de él en sus ojos.

―Di algo ―ordenó.

El color de sus ojos había disminuido pero seguía ahí.

―Usted canceló la unión.

―Me perteneces, Rin ―dijo con más rabia de la que ella había esperado escuchar.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me salvó? Sé que solo probó su espada en mí. ¿Por eso le pertenezco? ¿Por qué me devolvió la vida? ¿Por qué canceló la unión si dice que le pertenezco como mujer? ¡Por qué! ―gritó queriendo ir hacia él y golpearle el pecho.

Su pecho subía y bajaba y no se dio cuenta cuando las lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse fuertemente contra sus mejillas, cayendo hasta el suelo. Inhaló con fuerza y se pasó ambas manos por las pómulos. Pocas veces había llorado frente a su amo y no por las razones por las que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo.

Aquello pareció sacar al demonio de su estupor y caminó hacia ella.

―No… ―protestó cuando ya lo tenía frente a ella―. Quiero ir a la aldea de la señora Kagome, quiero vivir ahí ―dijo con ojos rojos de llorar.

Sesshōmaru crispó la mandíbula.

―Te he dicho antes que no. No hagas las cosas difíciles, Rin.

―Usted las hace difíciles. Ni siquiera ha respondido a mis preguntas ―dijo, sorbiéndose la nariz y viendo el rostro de ese demonio observarla con lentitud.

―Te lastimé ―dijo viendo su brazo.

Rin vio lo mismo, una marca roja había aparecido en el lugar en donde él la había tomado con fuerza.

―Si.

Sesshōmaru volteó y caminó hasta el balcón que su habitación tenía.

―Ven aquí.

Rin se sintió harta de hacer todo lo que él decía, se venía sintiendo de esa forma desde que él había decidido terminar la unión, arrancarle el corazón y no darle explicaciones más que "Eres una humana". ¿De qué le servía eso? Era algo que ya sabía, había sido una humana al nacer, también cuando él la había salvado, lo había sido por veinte años. Amaba a su amo pero sabía que no podía aguantar mucho más, ya no le quedaba nada para quedarse en ese palacio.

Salió al balcón en donde él se encontraba viendo a uno de los grandes jardines traseros, había pequeños lagos por ahí y por allá donde pájaros se bañaban. Todo ese paisaje le hacía sentir en casa, era donde había pasado la mayoría de su vida, después de los ocho años de edad, se había instalado por completo en el palacio, su señor no la había dejado salir más. A pesar de que la guerra con Naraku había cesado, a las tierras del amo seguían acudiendo demonios para refugiarse del equipo de InuYasha que seguía cazando demonios. Muchos habían sido tontos, pensando que aquellas tierras estaban deshabitadas a causa de la supuesta muerte del Lord del Oeste.

Esa había sido una de las principales razones por las cuales Rin había dejado de vagar junto a su amo, Jaken y Ah―Un. ¿En realidad quería dejar toda su vida en el palacio para irse a la aldea del señor InuYasha y la señora Kagome? ¿Quería dejar de ver a todas las personas con las que había crecido? ¿Dejar a su amo?

― ¿Cuántas uniones hibridas conoces, Rin?

Él rompió el silencio y ella se quedó pasmada ante el tono de su voz y ante la implicación de esa pregunta.

―Eh… no muchas, señor.

―Hay pocas uniones hibridas. Tu sangre y mi sangre no son compatibles, la sangre de un humano y de un demonio no saben congeniar.

―La señora Kagome y el señor InuYash-

―Mi medio hermano no es un demonio completo, su sangre no es pura como la mía. La madre de InuYasha tuvo problemas en el transcurso de su embarazo; cayó con una fiebre más de una vez, el feto demoniaco que llevaba en su interior la debilitó y drenó sus energías en más de una ocasión.

Rin se mordió el labio.

― ¿Me está hablando de procrear cuando ni siquiera estamos unidos? ―dijo ella, repentinamente colorada.

― ¿La humana te contó algo acerca de lo que sucedió cuando mi medio hermano la marcó? ―dijo, ignorando por completo lo que Rin había dicho.

Rin entrecerró los ojos mientras se mordía el labio interior.

―Lo recuerdo, lo hizo…

― ¿Qué te dijo?

Rin jugó con su kimono, recordando perfectamente lo que Kagome le había dicho.

―Bueno… ―vio hacia otra parte, no quería decirlo en voz alta, no cuando sabía que lo mismo…

―Responde, Rin.

Ella suspiró.

―Cayó con una fiebre… por muchos días ―guardaron silencio―. Pero… ¡sobrevivió! Y ahora tiene dos hijos… pudo procrear a dos bellos hijos, ella vive… ―susurró lo ultimó.

Sesshōmaru no dijo nada más y se quedó viendo el gran paisaje que eran sus tierras. Rin empezaba a poner todo en orden, aun así…

― ¿Y que con todo eso de que soy una _humana? _¿Por qué me dijo eso?

―Eres una humana ―ella estuvo a punto de protestar―. Una humana que puede morir si es marcada por un demonio como yo ―ella quiso hablar de nuevo―. Si sobrevives a mi marca, será más fácil procrear, llevarás una parte de mí dentro, parte de mi veneno y de mi sangre, pero aun así correrás grandes riesgos.

Rin se quedó quieta, queriendo gritar, llena de frustración y de enojo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir a sus ojos, las reprimió con muchas ganas, no queriendo hacer un drama frente a su amo.

―Usted… usted dijo que viviría muchos años aquí, con usted, más de los que humano común podría ―dijo, casi con desesperación.

Sesshōmaru se reprimió internamente. Había accedido a la unión con una condición personal; el no marcarla como suya ni procrear con ella. Había formas para poder hacerla vivir de forma infinita, así como él y su medio hermano lo harían, así como la esposa humana de su medio hermano y los hijos de su medio hermano también lo harían.

―Hay una forma ―dijo, casi a regañadientes.

― ¿La hay? ¿Cuál es? ¿Podría ser capaz de vivir siempre a su lado?

El demonio interno de Sesshōmaru estaba teniendo demasiado que decir en aquella conversación. Sesshōmaru casi estaba abriendo la boca para que el demonio hablara lo que en realidad deseaba; a Rin para toda la eternidad, a pesar de todo, a pesar de poder lastimarla en el proceso. Sesshōmaru no deseaba eso.

―Olvídalo.

―Dígalo, ahora ―presionó ella, acercándose a él, un rostro enojado marcaba sus suaves facciones.

Él la vio con severidad.

―No estoy dispuesto a jugar con tu vida.

― ¿De qué habla?

Sesshōmaru no habló. Ella lo vio con insistencia.

― ¿Por qué no puedes entender lo que digo, Rin? ―preguntó sin verla.

Rin jamás había escuchado tantos sentimientos en la voz de su amo. El perfil atractivo del hombre al que amaba la distrajo por un momento, pero de inmediato recobró su voz y el hilo de sus pensamientos.

―Usted no entiende lo que yo… siento.

Sesshōmaru la vio por unos segundos y después volvió su mirada a los jardines traseros.

―No quiero que mueras.

―Eventualmente lo haré, moriré por mi bendita humanidad. ¿Cuál es la diferencia? ―preguntó, el tono de su voz volviéndose uno oscuro, uno que a él no le agradaba.

―La diferencia es que tendré más tiempo a tu lado.

* * *

**Continuará... chanchanchan!**

* * *

OmO, ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Les está gustando el rumbo de la historia? ¿Hay algo que les gustaría mucho leer? Estoy abierta a las sugerencias de mis bellas lectoras, la opinión de ustedes vale mucho y esta historia no es mía, sino de ustedes. Ya sé que es lo que va a pasar pero si alguna tiene una idea en específico que quieran leer… adelante, estoy bien puesta a escribir lo que ustedes quieran leer.

Muchas tienen una idea acerca de los sentimientos de Sessh. Muchas acertaron y otras no están muy lejos. Sesshōmaru se ha dado cuenta que Rin tiene pretendientes y que él no es el único interesado. Rin quiere respuestas y él se las va a dar, esperen unos próximos capítulos llenos de nuevos villanos…

Disculpen la tardanza; los que me tengan agregada en Facebook (link en mi perfil) sabrán que he decidido congelar todas mis historias para enfocarme en Claridad, Muñecas de la Mafia y en Vegas, Baby. Solo esas tres historias seguirán siendo actualizadas, he dicho también que haré que el proceso no sea largo para que las lectoras de los demás fics no pierdan el interés. Por favor, esperen una actualización semanal de Muñecas y Claridad. De VB, tal vez será cada dos semanas ya que hay más material que incluir ya que ya se viene el final. Reitero que esta historia no está olvidada.

Los amo mucho, son mi motor. No me voy a ninguna parte, ahora con mis dedos enfocados en estas tres historias, que son la trilogía de FCC (fics de capítulos cortos, una abreviación que se me ocurrió en mi momento de escritora-floja jaja) y que llevan no más de dos mil palabras y a veces menos de mil, podré escribir más y darles actualizaciones más rápido. La verdad es que siempre trato de actualizar cuando veo que he llegado a los 10 reviews, así se que suficiente gente ha leído y que la mitad o menos de ellos han decidido dejar un review.

Así que espero sus reviews y su amor, gracias a las chicas como Meaow y Kissat que dejan reviews largos pero gracias por igual a lectoras como Nena Taishō o CharitoLove que dejan reviews pequeños, son igual de importantes y todos me llenan de mucha alegría. Los amo y espero su amor! (esperen este mismo parloteo en Muñecas y Vegas, jaja) –el capítulo no está editado, si ven un dedazo, no me coman viva- ADIÓS!


End file.
